MÄR, Morceaux Choisis
by galilab
Summary: Un savant mélange de petites scènes cocasses, héroïques, romantiques, voire tristes... A consommer sans modération.
1. Introduction

**MÄR, Morceaux Choisis**

_Bienvenue dans mon florilège de petites scènes, pensées, délires et autres textes inutiles inspirés par le chef d'oeuvre du maître Nobuyaki Anzai._

_Vous y trouverez de tout, en tout modestie ;-)_

_Des Drabbles, des Combats, des Fiches, des Délires, du Sérieux, un raton-laveur..._

_Allez, je cesse de vous faire perdre votre temps, place à MÄR!_

_ah oui, certains sous-entendus peuvent choquer les âmes sensibles (mais ce n'est pas trash, non plus!), donc... A lire avec le recul approprié!_

**GALILAB**


	2. Réveil réveil

**Réveil, Réveil...**

TOC TOC TOC.

"Eh, Alviss!! Tu es réveillé?"

Dans le château de Ragenrave, Ginta, Babbo, Jack, Snow, Alan, Dorothy et Nanashi se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de leur compagnon qui malgré l'heure tardive se refusait encore à émerger.

Ginta tambourina de plus belle sur le panneau en chêne.

"Oh, Alviss! Debout les morts! Je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est notre jour de repos, mais quand même!!

La porte s'ouvrit (_Enfin!_) et Alviss passa sa tête ébouriffée dans l'embrasure.

Il était torse nu et paraissait assez mal réveillé.

-Hmm? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Eh bien, tu as oublié? Dorothy nous emmène à Gardea, aujourd'hui! Tout le monde t'attend!

-Ah m..., J'avais complêtement oublié, se lamenta le beau gosse malgré lui en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Pendant que je me prépare, Ginta, Jack et Babbo vous allez descendre aux cuisines pour leur dire de nous préparer un panier repas.

-Mais on pourra manger à Gardea! intervint Dorothy.

-Oui, mais vu l'appétit de _certains_... répliqua Alviss en reluquant Babbo. Nanashi, il me semble que la petite servante t'a à la bonne, tu devrai en profiter pour aller lui dire au revoir, non?

-C'est vrai? demanda le blondin survolté (_hahaha quel jeu de mot_). Super!! Je savais bien qu'aucune fille ne pouvait résister à mon charme vainqueur!

-Alan... Il me semble qu'Edo a un truc à te dire avant de partir... Va le retrouver!

-Eh, pourquoi tu parles comme si c'était toi le chef?

-Quant à snow et Dorothy, profitez en pour aller vous refaire une beauté, à plus tout le monde! conclut Alviss en leur claquant la porte au nez.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'étonna Jack. C'est pas dans son habitude de jouer les lêve-tard!

-Je crois que je sais ce qu'il a, murmura Ginta d'un air pénétré. Hier, je n'ai pas réussi à lui ôter son maléfice... Il est probable que notre compagnon traverse une grave crise. On ferait mieux de le laisser.

-Comme c'est triste! sanglota Snow.

-Allons-y. Il a sans doute besoin d'être seul", glissa Alan.

_Alviss... On te soutient_!

* * *

Alviss attendit que les bruits de pas se soient éloignés dans le couloir.

"C'est bon, ils sont partis?

-Tout va bien, tu peux sortir.

Le rideau masquant la fenêtre s'écarta pour laisser passer Belle, la fée accompagnant Alviss, qui chose surprenante avait _taille Humaine_ et essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa nudité et sa silhouette sculpturale derrière le drap du lit.

-Je savais qu'on aurait mieux fait d'aller chez moi, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose?

- Franchement, ça m'étonnerait que ça leur vienne à l'esprit..."


	3. Fiche de Ginta

**Fiche de Ginta Toramizu**

**Taille** : 1,40m

* * *

**Poids** : 43 kg

* * *

**Âge **: 14 ans

* * *

**Apparence** : Dans le monde réel, petit blond binoclard aux cheveux en pétard. Dans le monde de Mär Heaven, petit blond surexcité se baladant avec un bilboquet parlant.

* * *

**Profession** : Dans le monde réel, simple collégien rêveur. Dans Mär Heaven, fier capitaine de MÄR, dernier groupe résistant à l'emprise mortelle de l'Echiquier (_comme quoi ça sert de passer d'une dimension à l'autre_).

* * *

**Aime bien** : les mondes féeriques, découvrir des choses inconnues, les tours de magie, les endroits bizarres, combattre des monstres terrifiants (_en fait c'est un garçon très turbulent_), inventer de nouveaux pouvoirs de plus en plus délirants pour Babbo, devenir plus fort, rire avec ses compagnons, quand Snow fait un strip-tease.

* * *

**N'aime pas** : les méchants pas beaux qui veulent détruire Mär Heaven, l'Echiquier, voir les gens mourir, quand Babbo fait sa star, quand Dorothy lui saute au cou.

* * *

**Talent particulier** : Sauver le monde ; rétamer du méchant à tour de bras ; sortir de sa cachette un ärm scellé car démesurément puissant autrefois ; faire copain copain avec une sorcière de mauvaise réputation, un péquenot, un beau gosse ténébreux, un clébard schizophrène, une princesse têtue, un énergumène dragueur et accessoirement avec le méchant absolu ; faire des sourires démentiels 24h sur 24 (_et sans crampes des zygomatiques, trop un boss_) ; embrasser « sans le faire exprès » (_mon œil_) la princesse qu'il est censé sauver ; foncer tête baissée dans la bagarre ; transférer son imagination débordante (_voire ses fantasmes_) dans les multiples formes de Babbo ; se faire sauter dessus par la quasi-totalité des filles de l'assistance.

* * *

**Surnom**: Ginta, mon p'tit Ginta (_Dorothy love corp. all right reserved_), Nabot, gamin, capitaine, fils de Danna (_dans la vallée, woohooo... 'Scusez moi_.)

* * *

**En cadeau **: un ärm _Pierrot_ multi usage.

* * *

**Sa phrase favorite** : « Je vais tous vous écraser ! »

**L'analyse du Professeur Sigmund** : ce cri du cœur indique bien à quel point notre sujet est complexé par sa petite taille (_selon le syndrome de l'Edward Elric_), et on peut d'ailleurs penser que sa coupe de cheveux invraisemblable est une tentative désespérée de grappiller quelques centimètres de plus.

**Merci Professeur.**


	4. Bêtisier

**Scènes Coupées : Le bêtisier de Nanashi**

**Parfois sur le tournage de MÄR, il y a quelques ratés… Dont un bon nombre est imputable au chef de la guilde des Voleurs, j'ai nommé Nanashi !**

* * *

_MÄR, Chapitre 18 : La libération de Snow. Ginta vient de faire voler en éclat la prison de glace et de se ramasse la personne située dedans sur le coin de la figure. Enfin pas tout à fait sur le coin…_

Ginta : « Xhlkjbvkvqpoà…

Jack : On ne dirait pas, mais c'est que c'est fragile, ce petit gars là ! S'évanouir pour si peu…

Alan : Si peu, si peu…Va dire ça au cabot qui hurle à la mort en moi !

Koro : Tiens, voilà le dérèglement spatio-temporel d'un dimension ärm…

Yan : Sûrement Halloween qui arrive avec l'ärm de feu. Un peu à la bourre, d'ailleurs !

Nanashi : Eh oui, tout arrive, c'est l'heure de votre châtiment… Vous êtes de l'Echiquier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez donc MOURIR !!

**BAM !!!**

Jack : Mais quel c…, c'est pas vrai !

Alan : C'est pas à toi, là, tu n'arrives que dans le chapitre 33 !

Snow : Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir tout recommencer !

Nobuyuki Anzai: Eh ben si. Coupez !! On reprend à la scène du baiser!

Ginta : Chic !! Euh, je veux dire oh là là quelle plaie… »

* * *

_MÄR, chapitre 34 : Les grottes de Westry. Nanashi s'adresse aux villageois démoralisés…_

Snow : « Que s'est il passé ici ?

Villageois #1 : Ils n'ont envoyé que deux pièces de leur maudit échiquier… Et nous n'avons rien pu faire !! Nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour les repousser…

Ginta : Eh bien nous, on va s'en occuper, de vos adversaires !

Villageois #2 : Mais vous allez vous faire tuer, si vous combattez ! Fuyez, si vous tenez à vos vies.

Nanashi : Certes. Nous pouvons nous battre et mourir peut-être, ou bien fuir et vivre. Mais laissez moi vous dire ceci : un jour, quand l'âge aura raison de vos misérables vies passées dans la servitude, vous vous retrouverez soudain à rêver d'avoir une chance, une seule petite chance de vous retrouver ici, dans les grottes de Westry et de combattre l'Echiquier ! Car souvenez vous bien d'une chose : ils pourront nous prendre nos vies, mais jamais notre Liberté ! ALBA GU BRAAAAAA !!

Jack : Euh, Nanashi ? On joue MÄR, là, pas Braveheart, tu sais ! »

* * *

_MÄR, chapitre 52 : Nanashi versus Koro. Nanashi vient de se libérer de Neguzero et se prépare à contre-attaquer…_

Koro : « Incroyable !! Il a survécu au cinquième pieu ! Il n'est pas humain !

Nanashi : Tu vas maintenant faire face à la puissance destructrice de l'œil foudroyant ! Toutefois tranquillise-toi, ce n'est pas à toi que je réserve la foudre, mais à cette ordure de Peta. Je vais donc me contenter de cramer ton bel équipement de Darkness Ärms, après quoi je vais m'effondrer comme une lavette donnant ainsi à mes coéquipiers un sujet de vanne quasi inépuisable !

Nobuyuki Anzai, en arrière plan : Mais bon sang, dites lui de respecter le texte qu'on lui a donné !

Dorothy : C'est vrai que perdre comme ça, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Moi, j'aime les vainqueurs, ceux qui étalent bien nettement leurs ennemis, comme Ginta ! C'est pour ça que je lui saute au cou après chaque bataille : la victoire le rend si craquant !

**BROMBLEBROM… CRAAAAAAAK !!**

Technicien #1 : Eeeeh ! La foudre vient de tomber sur Koro !!

Technicien #2 : Ah la vache, elle s'est prise une décharge surpuissante en pleine tronche ! Elle a intégralement grillé !

Snow, à Nanashi qui sourit bêtement en regardant Dorothy tétanisée : C'était un peu trop, si tu veux mon humble avis. »

* * *

_MÄR, chapitre 78 : Nanashi versus Aqua._

Nanashi : « Laissez moi me charger de cette poulette ! Il y a des méthodes de combat spécifiques lorsque l'on combat une dame…

Ginta : Oh non c'est pas vrai voilà qu'il remet ça…

Aqua : Bon, c'est parti, joli coeur ! **Guardian Ärm : Akko** !

Nanashi : J'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché, ma belle !** Weapon Ärm : l'Attirail du Gentleman** !

Jack : Hein ? Un costume trois-pièces, des roses rouges, des chocolats et un écrin ? C'est ça son Weapon Ärm ?

Dorothy : Non… Il ne va quand même pas…

Nanashi (à genoux, voix de crooner) : Magnifique beauté jaillie tout droit du paradis, sirène sublime surgissant de mes songes pour me subjuguer, souffrez qu'un pauvre cœur à la dérive se prosterne à vos pieds et vous exprime son délicieux tourment nommé Amour, _Mademoiselle_ (en Français dans le texte)…

Aqua, mode «l'homme de ma vie vient d'apparaître devant moi» : Wouaaaaaah… (Pouf !)

Arbitre : Vainqueur : Nanashi, pour Mär !

Ghimor : Petite traînée !! Grande sœur, tuons cette traîtresse ! Grande sœur ? EEEEEYH !

Rapunzel, rampant devant Nanashi : Raaaaaaah, Nanashi, mon beau ténébreux, j'en peux plus, tu me rends folle, je suis toute à toi !

Alviss : Le pauvre, il n'avait pas mérité ça… »

* * *

_MÄR, chapitre 106 : Nanashi versus Galian. L'ex-chef de Lubéria vient de faire son apparition…_

Galian : « Ça faisait longtemps, Nanashi…

Jack : Quoi ? Tu connais ce type ?

Nanashi, l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude : Ben… Euh… Non.

Galian, un peu vexé : C'est bizarre, normalement tu devais retrouver la mémoire au moment de notre rencontre. Je suis…

Nanashi, voix caverneuse : Mon père ?

Galian : Pas vraiment, non. En plus, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, on va avoir des problèmes avec _Lucas film inc_. Non, en fait je suis…

Nanashi : Le reflet du miroir invisible ? Parce que moi je suis le visiteur de l'étoile du soir, alors…

Galian : Non plus. (_Bordel, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir bien réglé, ce $¤£µ&# d'Ärm !_) Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! On a le même look, la même coupe de cheveux, le même bandeau zarbi sur les yeux, on manie la foudre… Tout ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Nanashi : Ah si !! Ça me rappelle un truc !

Galian, l'air vachement soulagé : À la bonne heure ! Et vas-y, c'est quoi ?

Nanashi : **Weapon Ärm** ! **La Lance du Griffon** ! Yattaaaaah !

**SLASH !!**

Galian, étalé pour le compte dans une mare de sang avec divers organes plus ou moins vitaux salement touchés : Gueuargeulglll…

Nanashi : Ça me rappelle qu'on est en plein War Game et que tu as baissé ta garde, pauvre andouille !

Ginta : Peut-être pas très fair-play, mais efficace…

Nobuyuki Anzai : Ah mais non ça c'est pas possible ! On la refait tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'une scène où l'on dévoile le passé torturé de Nanashi ! COUPEEEEEZ !! »


	5. L'oiseau prisonnier

**L'Oiseau Prisonnier**

**Je vous propose de découvrir un tout nouveau personnage de l'échiquier, avec des Ärms aux nouvelles capacités et un background à peu près consistant. Je le fais combattre Alviss à la place de Kôga, une grosse brute qui ne peut pas saquer les «beaux gosses» comme notre manieur de totems favori, et qui n'a d'autre utilité que de permettre au jeune membre de la Cross Guard de tester son nouveau matériel. Attention, c'est un peu triste.**

* * *

_Sixième Bataille du War Game : Les Terres Fongiques, Round n°2. Après avoir vu Alan se faire étaler par Chaton, Alviss s'avance…_

« A moi, maintenant. »

Le jeune homme dévoré par le Sceau du Mort sauta sur le champignon géant qui tenait lieu de ring à cette sixième bataille, et leva les yeux vers les pièces de l'Echiquier engoncées dans leurs manteaux à capuches.

« Qui veut se charger de lui ? demanda la silhouette qui semblait être le chef.

Les pièces ne bougèrent pas, sauf une revêtue d'un manteau noir qui leva lentement la main.

- J'aimerai m'en occuper, dit la voix lasse sortant de sous le capuchon. Puisque je n'ai pas eu le loisir de combattre Alan, vous pouvez au moins me faire ce plaisir, ajouta-t-elle en réponse au silence de son supérieur probable.

La silhouette sembla méditer quelques instants ces propos et aquiesca lentement. Sans se presser, la pièce en manteau noir alla rejoindre Alviss sur le ring.

-Bien, fit Pozun l'arbitre en considérant les deux combattants. Tout est réglé ? Alors allons-y. Pour Mär, Alviss !! S'écria-t-il.

-Ouaiiiis !! Hurlèrent les compagnons du jeune homme. Vas-y Alviss, mets-lui la pâtée !

-Pour l'Echiquier… Raven, Cavalier du Zodiaque !

La pièce de l'échiquier monta lentement sa main à son épaule et défit d'un geste fatigué la sangle qui retenait son manteau. Lorsque ce dernier eut touché le sol, les combattants de Mär découvrirent un homme au regard morne, aux cheveux d'ébène noués en un vague catogan avec deux larges mèches couvrant ses tempes, et au visage mal rasé arborant ici et là quelques fines cicatrices. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, d'un justaucorps de cuir et de bottes à large revers, le tout ayant l'air assez vieux. Les seuls Ärms qu'il semblait posséder étaient une bague au majeur droit et un étrange serre-tête.

Ginta qui observait la scène depuis le champignon qui leur servait de tribune remarqua soudain quelque chose de pas normal : Alviss contemplait son adversaire avec des yeux incrédules, et Alan en avait même arrêté de mâchonner son cigare.

-Eh, le vieux, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Alviss a un drôle d'air ?

-Ce… Ce type… Alviss et moi l'avons déjà rencontré. Il était dans la Cross Guard, avant.

-QUOI ?

-Il me semble qu'il venait de Lubéria, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il nous avait rejoint au tout début, avant même l'annonce de la première édition du War Game. Un brave gars, courageux et habile au maniement des Ärms. Et dire qu'on le croyait mort ! Marmonna Alan d'un air dégoûté.

-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quand ce stupide War Game a été annoncé, il a eu un peu le même genre de réaction que toi : il a dit que c'était une aberration que de jouer le jeu de l'Echiquier, que c'était une pratique ignoble. Il était persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre.

-Et…? Insista Ginta, qui se demandait bien ce qui avait pu conduire un des soldats de son père à se retrouver sous la bannière de son plus grand ennemi.

-Il était assassin à Lubéria, avant la création de la Cross Guard. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de décider d'aller tuer le Fantôme, de sorte que l'Echiquier soit à jamais privé de son meilleur combattant, se désorganise et soit voué à une destruction rapide. Il a refusé d'entendre raison -même ton père a essayé de le faire revenir- et il est parti à Lestower. On ne l'a plus jamais revu. On s'est dit qu'il s'était fait tuer, ce qui devint presque sûr quand nous vîmes de quelles horreurs le Fantôme était capable. Et maintenant le voilà Cavalier…"

Ginta ramena son regard sur le ring où Alviss tremblait de rage.

* * *

"Ça faisait un bail, Alviss. C'est fou ce que tu as pu grandir, murmura avec un faible sourire Raven. Quand à toi, Alan, on m'avait dit que tu avais été changé en chien, mais tu m'as tout l'air d'un humain. Avec quelques séquelles, cependant…

-On peut savoir comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ? Lança Alan.

-Je t'avoue que je me pose la question aussi. Tu avais raison, mon vieux, le Fantôme est vraiment très fort. J'ai eu beau faire de mon mieux, ma tentative a été un échec total.

-Ah vraiment, tu as fait de ton mieux ? Grinça Alviss, le visage livide. Dis moi, tu as eu le cran d'essayer de le frapper au moins une fois ou tu t'es directement jeté à ses pieds quand tu l'as vu ?

Raven sourit encore une fois.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Comment ça tu peux pas me répondre ! Je t'accuse de nous avoir tous trahi et tu ne réponds rien ? Tu as une idée du nombre de nos camarades qui sont morts à cause du Fantôme ?

-Oui. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je fasse le compte des amis qui y sont restés.

-Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te battre pour leurs meurtriers, hein ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Mouais. Alviss le vrilla de ses yeux noirs. J'espère que tu as eu la sagesse de t'entraîner pendant ces six ans, parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

-C'est bon ? On peut commencer ? Intervint l'arbitre qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Sixième bataille, deuxième combat, commencez !

-**Le Collier Totem** ! Rugit Alviss tandis que les treize totems s'assemblaient dans sa main en un robuste bâton de combat.

-**Nature Ärm **:** le Gantelet des Cinq Eléments**, annonça Raven en levant sa main droite. Celle-ci se retrouva soudain enfermée dans un gant d'acier rutilant.

-Houlàlàlà, ce n'est pas un ärm que le premier venu peut manier, glissa Dorothy à l'oreille de Snow et Ginta. C'est un ärm qui permet de maîtriser un élément par doigt. Les capacités dépendent de l'élément invoqué, mais c'est toujours très puissant. Mais il faut avoir une grande force psychique pour maîtriser avec un égal talent les divers pouvoirs de ce gantelet. Ce Raven mérite sa place de cavalier, s'il s'avère qu'il peut le manier. En revanche, ce qui me turlupine, c'est ce serre-tête… Il ne ressemble à rien de connu.

L'homme vêtu de noir tendit la main vers Alviss et leva le pouce.

-_Métal_ !

Il fit de la main le geste de dégainer une épée, et une large et longue lame acérée apparut dans son poing. Il la fit prestement passer dans sa main gauche et dans un arc flou de métal intercepta l'attaque d'Alviss.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement et contre-attaqua, rencontrant la lame de son adversaire.

-Pas mal, commenta Raven. Mais insuffisant.

Il fit glisser le bâton d'Alviss le long du tranchant de son épée et tenta de lui donner un coup de poignée, que le jeune homme esquiva de justesse. Sans perdre une seconde, l'ex-membre de la Cross Guard enchaîna, et un déluge de coups plut sur Alviss. Ce dernier para du mieux qu'il put mais Raven, frappant d'estoc et de taille, ne lui laissa pas un moment de répit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décela une faille dans la garde d'Alviss, lui expédia sa botte ferrée dans la figure et lui traça une petite entaille sur le bras gauche alors que le jeune homme tombait à la renverse. Puis il se remit en garde et attendit que son adversaire se relève.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre avec cette baguette, petit, lui dit-il d'un ton sentencieux. Un bon assassin choisit son arme en fonction de son adversaire.

-Ok, marmonna Alviss en se remettant sur ses deux pied. Je vais y penser…** Le Collier Totem**, **version Grand bâton de combat** !

Le totem tripla de longueur et s'épaissit, devenant une longue barre de fer qu'Alviss tint à deux mains de façon experte.

-Déjà mieux, fit Raven.

Alviss bondit à la rencontre de Raven, frappant son épée avec l'une des extrémités de son arme et essayant de lui faucher les jambes avec l'autre. L'homme en noir para la première et esquiva la seconde d'un saut périlleux, atterrit derrière Alviss et tenta de l'embrocher. Faisant tournoyer son bâton, Alviss détourna la pointe de la lame et dans une succession de coups droite gauche fit reculer Raven.

-Tu as raison, le choix de l'arme est très important, dit Alviss en dardant son bâton sur lui. Comme celui de ses compagnons.

-Pas de sermons, veux-tu ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai dans la tête.

A ce moment, Raven eut le visage traversé par une vague de douleur. Alviss se précipita, désarma Raven et tenta de le finir d'un coup asséné à deux mains.

-_Glace_ ! Glapit l'homme à terre en levant son gantelet. A peine Alviss eut-il frôlé le métal qu'une plaque de glace de la taille d'un bouclier se matérialisa devant la main tendue de Raven et absorba le choc avant de se fracasser au sol. Voyant que son adversaire avait mis sa surprise à profit pour se relever, Alviss continua de le frapper, mais à chaque fois une plaque de glace apparaissait devant son bâton, puis tombait au sol.

-Comment fait-il cela ? demanda Ginta à Snow. Tu t'y connais, en glace, tu as une idée ?

-Je crois que je comprends, répondit la petite princesse d'un air songeur. Je pense qu'il refroidit l'air devant son gant, à un tel point que l'air est sur le point de se changer en glace. Dès qu'un choc survient, le fragile équilibre est rompu et une partie de l'air se change en glace. Il ne peut réaliser cet exploit que sur un espace très limité, mais c'est très efficace comme protection. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Dorothy ?

La jeune sorcière n'écoutait pas. Elle avait sorti de la besace dimensionnelle un épais volume qu'elle feuilletait à toute vitesse en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Pendant ce temps, Alviss avait cessé ses inutiles attaques et se tenait non loin de Raven.

-Tu as un bel attirail. D'où le tiens tu ?

-De ma famille. Elle avait rendu je ne sais trop quel service à Gardéa, alors le pays magique a fait à un de mes ancêtres ce petit cadeau.

-Il est… Assez efficace, convint le jeune homme avec une moue ennuyée.

-Et encore, tu ne fais que découvrir ses possibilités… _Feu_ !

Raven tendit l'index, comme le ferait un enfant mimant un pistolet, et le pointa sur Alviss. Puis, bougeant le pouce comme s'il s'agissait du chien de l'arme, il fit jaillir de son doigt une rafale de boules de feu qui foncèrent en vrombissant sur la fugitive silhouette de son adversaire.

-_Les Treize Totems_… _Vitesse Maximale_ ! dit Alviss en atterrissant après une série d'acrobaties époustouflantes destinées à lui éviter de finir en chiche-kebab.

Le sol devant lui sembla exploser alors que des colonnes de métal gravé de figures grimaçantes jaillissaient en direction de Raven qui se prépara à les esquiver. Puis tout d'un coup il se jeta de côté, évitant le treizième totem qu'Alviss avait gardé en réserve afin de le prendre par surprise.

_Quoi ? Impossible, il n'a pas pu le voir arriver !_ pensa le manieur de totems, estomaqué.

-Alviss ! s'écria soudain Dorothy. Tu ne te bats pas contre un adversaire normal !

-Comment ça ?

-Ce serre-tête… Il fait partie des 798 Ärms aux pouvoirs très spéciaux volés par Diana à Gardéa ! C'est **Maître et Valet**, un Darkness ärm !

Raven se releva lentement, sans mot dire.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de cet ärm ? Interrogea Alan.

- Il double les facultés mentales et physiques de la personne qui le porte. Son capital de magie est également augmenté. En contrepartie, l'esprit de la personne qui le porte est aliéné à celui qui lui a installé l'ärm : elle ne peut plus l'enlever de son propre chef, doit obéir aux ordres, et ne peut même pas en parler sans autorisation de son maître… C'est bien ce que tu essayais de dire, par « ce que j'ai dans la tête », hein ? Lança Dorothy à Raven.

-Je ne peux pas répondre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Alviss, c'est comme si tu combattais deux personnes à la fois. La personne qui le dirige le regarde probablement en ce moment, et leur connexion lui permet d'avoir des réflexes hors du commun.

-Mais alors -Ginta paraissait horrifié-… Si ça se trouve, c'est le Fantôme qui lui a installé, après qu'il ait essayé de le tuer !

-Exact. HUUNGHH !

Raven tomba à genoux, grimaçant de douleur.

-Le Fantôme ne le laissera pas en dire plus, murmura Ginta.

Levant sa main droite, Raven se mit en position de claquer des doigts, regardant Alviss dans les yeux.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le combat en cours. _Foudre _!

Il claqua des doigts, et une pluie d'arcs électriques commença à parcourir ses membres alors qu'il se relevait.

_Quoi ? Comme Nanashi, il peut foudroyer ses adversaires ? Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait accumulé suffisamment d'énergie !_ Se dit Alviss en envoyant d'un geste ses totems à la rencontre de Raven.

-Grosse erreur, petit.

Raven disparut de l'endroit où il se tenait.

_Mince ! Où a-t-il bien pu passer ?_

-Là, Alviss ! Sur tes totems ! s'écria Ginta.

Il désignait du doigt une silhouette se déplaçant à une vitesse défiant l'imagination le long d'un des totems… Mais à la verticale.

-Comment fait-il pour ne pas tomber ? demanda Snow.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, murmura Alan. Il a utilisé le potentiel électrique de son gant pour s'électrifier lui-même, se rendant bien plus rapide, et surtout magnétique… Les totems d'Alviss ne lui feront rien. Il s'en servira au contraire pour… Tiens, regarde !

Enveloppé par une aura crépitante, Raven passait de totem en totem en un éclair -_comme une boule de flipper_, se dit Ginta- et finit par atteindre celui sur lequel se tenait Alviss. Fouettant l'air de ses mains tendues, l'homme en noir attaqua violemment le jeune membre de la Cross Guard qui n'eut d'autre choix que de désactiver les treize totems afin de récupérer sa liberté de mouvement. Atterrissant brutalement, Alviss vit une silhouette en train de lui tomber dessus à grande vitesse.

-**Weapon ärm** : **Egide** ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'un large bouclier apparaissait sur son bras.

Raven tomba en plein sur l'ärm d'Alviss, ses deux poings joints. Il y eut un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant et Alviss fut catapulté au loin après s'être pris une décharge monumentale.

-Encore une erreur, gamin ! Ton bouclier est solide, mais en métal, or moi je suis survolté en ce moment, signala son adversaire en désactivant son aura.

-Ghhh…

Alviss se redressa péniblement et fixa Raven de son regard pénétrant.

-**Darkness ärm**… **Le Crâne Paralysant** !

L'ex-membre de la Cross Guard arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, Alviss s'avança vers lui

-Tu es à ma merci à présent. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Articula difficilement Raven dans une assez belle parodie de sourire.

-Et bien tu auras à en subir les conséquences, dit Alviss alors que les treize totems jaillissaient derrière lui.

Puis, sa voix réduite en un murmure, il ajouta :

-Alors dis-le moi : as-tu, oui ou non, rejoint le Fantôme de ton propre chef ?

-A ton avis ? Cracha Raven. Si je porte ce serre-tête, c'est par coquetterie ?

Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Visiblement, son maître veillait. Le jeune membre de la Cross Guard le regarda longuement.

-Abandonne, répéta Alviss. Je n'ai pas envie d'abattre un ancien compagnon.

-Tu seras bien obligé. Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui vais te tuer !

Alviss sentit soudain une immense résistance à son maléfice. Sa cible essayait de se libérer, dégageant une force mentale colossale.

-_Les Treize totems, Dispersion_ !

Les colonnes se disloquèrent et les immenses blocs de métal filèrent droit sur Raven, toujours pris par le maléfice. Un gigantesque nuage de poussière masqua la scène.

-Il l'a eu ? demanda Ginta en essayant de le percer du regard.

-Il semblerait que non, répondit Dorothy en désignant du doigt l'énorme rocher noir qui s'était substitué à Raven.

Le rocher se fendilla brusquement, et la pièce de l'Echiquier en sortit, intacte.

-Le dernier pouvoir élémentaire de mon gant : _Terre_. Assez pratique en fin de compte. Que vas-tu faire à présent ? demanda-t-il à Alviss qui se tenait plus loin.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-J'ai été honoré de pouvoir revoir des visages connus, mais c'est la fin à présent. IL veut que j'en finisse. _Fusion Elémentaire_ !

Son gantelet sembla fondre, et se changer en une enveloppe lumineuse aux couleurs changeantes. Les combattants de Mär, bien qu'assez éloignés, pouvaient sentir la magie diffuser de la main de Raven.

Alviss mit la main dans sa poche.

-Un ärm de dernière minute ? Trop tard ! Hurla Raven en se précipitant sur lui.

-**Guardian ärm** : **Ha Boa Ku** !

Un crâne environné de ténèbres apparut au dessus du champ de bataille, fixant de ses orbites rougeoyantes l'homme vêtu de noir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Raven se retrouva enfermé dans une bulle de force pure, contre laquelle il eut beau s'acharner, sans résultats.

-Gardéa lui a confié une arme fabuleuse, murmura Dorothy. Son adversaire n'a plus aucune chance.

-Abandonne ! Cria encore une fois Alviss.

-JE-PEUX-PAS, ABRUTI !! Ragea son prisonnier, ponctuant chacune de ses syllabes d'un coup titanesque et rigoureusement sans effet contre la paroi de la sphère.

-Alors il n'y a pas d'autre choix… _Détonation_.

La sphère s'emplit d'explosions d'autant plus fortes qu'elles étaient concentrées dans un petit espace.

-Oh mon dieu… fit Snow d'une toute petite voix.

-Et il n'aura même pas pu activer son pouvoir Terre : son gant entier était utilisé pour sa dernière attaque ! Signala Alan d'un air comme navré.

La bulle disparut soudain, laissant retomber lourdement sur le sol un homme couvert de brûlures, les vêtements en lambeaux et ensanglantés.

-Vainqueur : Alviss, pour Mär !!" S'écria Pozun l'arbitre.

Ce dernier tourna le dos au ring et alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Raven se releva avec peine.

* * *

A la surprise générale, Ginta descendit sur le ring et l'aida à se remettre debout.

"Merci, capitaine de Mär, murmura l'homme d'une voix faible.

-Dis Raven… Si tu veux, je… Je peux ôter ton maléfice !

-Vr…Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?

-Ben oui, assura Ginta avec un grand sourire. Babbo va se changer en Alice, et ce sera très vite réglé, hein Dorothy ?

-Techniquement oui, c'est un Darkness ärm comme un autre, mais je ne sais pas si…

-Dépêche toi s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Raven, l'air très agité. Je ne veux pas qu'il me reprenne sous son contrôle ! Libère moi !

-Très bien… **Babbo Version 5** : **Alice, la Gardienne Sacrée** !

-Non, Ginta ne fais pas ça !! Dit tout d'un coup Dorothy.

Trop tard : Babbo avait repris la forme de la jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux formes voluptueuses à peine dissimulées par une robe empire quelque peu déchirée. Joignant les mains, elle inonda Raven d'une lumière dorée. Avec un claquement sec, le serre-tête se brisa et alla s'écraser au sol, où il tomba en poussière.

-Ha… Haha… WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH !!!

Un rire de dément retentit. Tout le monde se tourna vers Raven qui se tenait debout, le visage convulsé, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

-LIIIIIIIBRE !!! Hurla-t-il à tue-tête. JE SUIS…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Ginta remarqua soudain qu'il avait les yeux vitreux et qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. Dorothy secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Libre… croassa l'ancien membre de la Cross Guard en tombant à genoux, avant de s'écrouler tout à fait.

-Je viens de m'en rendre compte… Expliqua la jeune sorcière d'une petite voix misérable. La personne à qui l'on fait porter cet ärm meurt dès qu'on le lui retire.

-Reviens avec nous, Ginta, dit Alan. Il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire.

-Le décès des concurrents n'affecte en rien la poursuite du War Game, annonça l'arbitre alors que le petit blondinet reprenait sa place auprès de ses amis. Qui s'avance ?

-A mon tour », grinça une petite silhouette revêtue d'un manteau à capuchon pointu.

* * *

Le Fantôme et Peta se trouvaient dans la salle du trône de Lestower, d'où ils assistaient au War Game via un écran de magie.

« Voici que la dernière création de notre reine adorée rentre en jeu, murmura le Fantôme d'un ton fruité. Je me demande si sa sœur va relever le défi…

-Concernant le dernier duel, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché de demander à ce gamin de rompre le maléfice ? demanda l'homme au visage blafard qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Je me souviens bien de quand j'ai croisé Raven pour la première fois. Il avait décidé de m'assassiner avant le War Game, histoire d'éviter tous ces morts ! Il était habile, mais aucune comparaison avec ce que pourront donner Roland et cet Alviss, c'est pourquoi je ne lui ai pas fait cadeau du sceau du mort… Mais comme sa mentalité me plaisait, j'ai refusé de le tuer après l'avoir vaincu, et je lui ai installé ce fameux serre-tête… Il ne l'a jamais accepté. A chaque instant, il ne pensait qu'à s'en débarrasser. Il a continué, même quand je lui ai révélé ce qui lui en coûterait… Il aurait bien fini par trouver un Holy ärm assez puissant, et le résultat aurait été le même. Sur ce point, il ressemble beaucoup à Alviss. Mais comme ça, notre cher Ginta ne sera que plus décidé à me vaincre… Et sa déconvenue n'en sera que plus agréable à savourer !

-Ah, la sorcière de Gardéa s'avance pour affronter Pinnochion, dit Peta.

-La petite fille et son jouet… Qui l'emportera ? »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**GALILAB**


	6. MÄR alpha, round 1

**Les Etudiants passent à l'Action !**

* * *

**Je vous propose de découvrir un petit délire fait avec deux amis à propos de MÄR: le point de départ était de faire une BD, mais comme je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie d'écrire les combats de façon plus étoffée que "il perd / elle gagne"... Les trois "Héros" sont étudiants, et ont vécu la même aventure que Ginta, mais 6 ans plus tôt, lors du premier War Game. Le personnage de Kelly est dù (rendons à César ce qui est à César) à l'imagination de Primevera Took. Celui de Paul vient de mon cerveau maladif et celui de Mathieu provient de l'esprit torturé du troisième larron, que nous appellerons Gros-Matou pour préserver son identité (et le faire ch... du même coup, mais ça c'est secondaire)**

* * *

_1__er__ War Game. Après de nombreux combats, les vaillants soldats de la Cross Guard -menés par Danna le visiteur et ses deux amis Alan et Gaïra- voient se rapprocher le moment de la confrontation finale. Les duels se font de plus en plus âpres à mesure que les pièces de l'Echiquier envoyés pour les combattre s'avèrent être de redoutables manieuses d'ärms. Les pertes sont lourdes dans les deux camps, mais jamais la volonté de vaincre n'a été aussi forte chez les défenseurs de Mär Heaven. Lors des dernières batailles, l'Echiquier a envoyé ses Fous combattre la Cross Guard. Et aujourd'hui, les compagnons du Visiteur apprennent qu'ils vont devoir faire face au mystérieux « Trio des Fous ». C'est l'heure pour Kelly, Mathieu et Paul -qui ont aussi été invoqués par Pierrot le Gardien des Portes et qui ont récemment rejoint la Cross Guard- de faire leurs preuves…_

I) Kelly Versus Roland

Les dés rebondirent sur le sol avec un tintement presque musical.

« Trois contre Trois ! Annonça l'arbitre. Terrain… Les ruines de Henyl ! Qui s'avance ?

Les membres de la Cross Guard se regardèrent en silence. La veille, on leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir affronter « le Trio des Fous », un groupe au sein de la caste des Fous de l'Echiquier, aux terribles pouvoirs.

-Alors, Danna, que fait-on ? Murmura Alan à l'oreille du Capitaine de la Cross Guard. Les Fous que nous avons affrontés ces derniers jours étaient autrement plus coriaces que les Tours et les Pions du départ, un certain nombre de ceux que nous avions envoyé à leur rencontre y sont restés.

-Peut-être devrions nous y aller tous les trois, dit Danna d'un ton songeur. Cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique au moral de tous.

-Cela me paraît un peu téméraire, intervint Gaïra. Tu as beaucoup combattu ces derniers temps, et tu n'as presque pas pris de repos. C'est le meilleur moyen de risquer une blessure grave, voire la mort. Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée…

-Laquelle ?

-Envoyons nos nouvelles recrues ! Elles viennent de sortir de la Porte de l'Entraînement, et sont impatientes d'en découdre.

-Tu penses que ça ira pour eux ?

-J'en suis sûr. Ce sont de vrais petits prodiges !

-Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Où sont ils ?

-Ils arrivent, dit Gaïra en désignant d'un signe de tête les trois jeunes gens qui se frayaient un chemin au travers de la foule.

L'un d'entre eux, un gaillard aux cheveux courts noirs et au sourire insolent, portait un chapeau de brousse, un gilet sans manches, un short et des rangers. L'autre garçon avait des cheveux châtains longs noués en catogan, un grand manteau noir, une chemise à lacets, un pantalon de la même couleur et des bottes à large revers. La seule fille du triplet avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, un pantalon et des chaussures blanches, une veste moulante pourpre bordée d'or et un petit air mutin.

_Ces trois là ont un fort flux de magie… Bien plus fort qu'à leur arrivée. Gaïra a dù les faire s'entraîner au point de les tuer d'épuisement !_ Se dit Alan avec un frisson.

-Paul, Mathieu et Kelly, prêt à foncer dans la bagarre, chef ! s'écria avec un grand sourire la petite brunette.

-Content de voir que vous avez le moral, sourit Danna. C'est le moment de prouver à quel point vous êtes attaché à Mär Heaven !

-Compris ! Dirent à l'unisson les trois jeunes.

-Allez, et bonne chance !

Des exclamations d'encouragement fusèrent de partout quand ils s'approchèrent de l'arbitre.

-Oho, des nouvelles têtes, que d'imprévu ! fit le petit monstre en levant sa main droite. Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant ! **Andarta** ! Direction : le château de Henyl ! »

* * *

Lorsque Kelly, Mathieu et Paul arrivèrent sur le terrain, les pièces de l'Echiquier n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Tout autour d'eux s'élevaient des murs en ruine, des tours écroulées, des vestiges de ce qui avait dù être un majestueux palais avant que l'Echiquier ne l'attaque. 

« Plutôt sinistre, non ? Lança Mathieu en promenant son regard sur la désolation qui servait de paysage. Enfin, j'admet que ça ne manque pas d'un certain charme, d'un côté très «vieilles pierres», mais bon… Ce n'est pas là que j'irai passer mes vacances.

-Tu m'étonnes… répondit Paul en souriant. L'avantage, c'est qu'il y a de nombreux endroits où l'on peut se mettre à couvert, sans que l'espace soit limité pour autant.

-Dites, c'est normal que nos adversaires ne soient pas encore là ? demanda Kelly à l'arbitre qui regardait le ciel d'un air inquiet.

-Eh bien non, justement, ça me parait bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là.

-Que savez vous sur ce « Trio des Fous » ?

-Ce sont les meilleurs de tous nos Fous. Les trois se disputent la première place sans qu'on arrive à les départager. Ils sont très forts, très doués, et il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient promus cavaliers.

-Quels types d'ärms manient-ils ? Intervint Paul.

-Ah, mais nous ne voudriez quand même pas que je gâche le plaisir de nos spectateurs, si ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt… Ah, les voilà enfin !

Dans un éclair de lumières, des silhouettes apparurent de l'autre côté du champ de ruines. Elles étaient vêtues de capes à capuches, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas voir leur apparence, mais l'une d'elle était très petite et l'autre assez frêle.

-Attendez… Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y en ait que deux ? S'étonna Mathieu.

-Il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux ait loupé son atterrissage, soupira l'arbitre. Il est là-bas.

Un jeune homme blond sortit de derrière un rocher en se massant le crâne. Il portait une tenue bleue et blanche, et avait un sourire désarmant.

-Désolé, désolé, vraiment ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton confus. Non seulement j'ai mis mon équipe en retard car j'avais oublié d'emporter mes Ärms, mais en plus voilà que je rate mon arrivée !! Je suis sûr que dans six ans, je n'arriverai toujours pas à faire un atterrissage correct… J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre indulgence à tous !

Paul et Mathieu retinrent à grand-peine leur fou rire.

-Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda l'arbitre. Que les candidats pour le premier round s'avancent !

-Bon, eh bien… Je pense que je vais y aller, pour me faire pardonner de ma négligence !

-On fait ça à Pierre papier ciseaux ? Proposa Paul.

-Non, la première manche est la mienne !

Les deux garçons regardèrent avec stupéfaction Kelly.

-Tu m'as l'air bien décidée… On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer ma vraie force ! Et puis… IL EST VRAIMENT TROP CRAQUANT, CE GARS LA !!! KAWAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!! »

Soupir effondré des deux acolytes.

A Ragenrave, les trois leaders de la Cross Guard semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles.

« Je… Je suppose que c'est une motivation comme une autre !» Balbutia Alan, son cigare sur le point de tomber au sol.

* * *

L'arbitre attendit que les deux candidats se soient avancés jusqu'à se trouver au beau milieu du champ de ruine et s'écria : 

« Onzième bataille du War Game ! Premier combat ! Pour l'Echiquier, Roland, de classe Fou !

Ledit Roland s'inclina maladroitement, toujours un grand sourire vissé sur son visage angélique. L'arbitre se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à sa droite.

-Pour la Cross Guard, Kelly !

Un tonnerre d'encouragements retentit parmi le public.

-Prêts ? Commencez !

-Eh bien, il… Il me semble que c'est à nous de jouer ! Lança Roland à son opposante. Ne sois pas trop dure avec moi, s'il te plaît !

-Pas de danger, je ne voudrais pas te blesser, tu sais ! Ronronna Kelly en réponse.

-Oh, c'est vraiment aimable de ta part, s'écria le jeune homme avec une mine ravie. De mon côté, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop agressif !

-J'étais sûre que tu étais un gentleman, c'est si rare de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi sensible !

-Dites, vous êtes censés vous battre sauvagement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous soit mort ou hors de combat, signala Paul d'une voix mal assurée.

-Oui, enfin il me semble que c'est le principe du jeu, renchérit Mathieu, l'air de sucer un bonbon. Rien ne vous empêche d'aller dans un salon de thé ensuite, mais…

-Oh ça va ! Grogna Kelly, coupée dans son délire « shojoesque ».

-Ils ont raison, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre. Commençons doucement ! **Weapon ärm : le Fouet-rapière **!

Une fine épée de roche apparut dans la main de Roland. Kelly releva sa manche droite, révélant un bracelet métallique.

-**Weapon ärm** ! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire. **Lames d'Effrit**!

Deux cimeterres apparurent dans ses mains. Elle se mit en garde, fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

-Quand tu veux !

-Oh mais voyons, les dames d'abord ! répondit Roland avec un charmant sourire.

_Mais quel ringard_, se dit Mathieu en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

_Ça existe, des gens qui ont aussi peu de sens de l'à-propos_ ? pensa Paul, légèrement estomaqué.

-Il est parfait ! s'exclama Kelly, les yeux brillants de milles feux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'enfermer dans une de mes Mind Doll !

-Probablement le fait qu'il échapperait sans problème au maléfice, vu son niveau ! Lança Paul.

-Dites…

L'arbitre avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Je sais que vous vous entendez bien et tout et tout, mais… EST-CE QUE CE SERAIT POSSIBLE QUE VOUS DEBUTIEZ LE COMBAT, PAR PITIE ?!

Kelly et Roland se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

-C'est la règle, fit Roland.

-Le jeu passe avant tout, hein ?

-Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux.

Les deux combattants se firent un simulacre de salut d'escrimeur et se concentrèrent.

Puis disparurent du champ de vision des spectateurs.

-Qu…Quoi ? Où sont-ils passés ? s'écria un soldat de la Cross Guard. Ils ont quitté le champ de bataille ?

-Non… Murmura Gaïra. Ils se sont précipités l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse trop importante pour le Mirror Ball Ring, l'ärm qu'utilise l'Echiquier pour retransmettre les combats. Tiens… Les revoilà !

Roland et Kelly étaient engagés dans un ballet mortel, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, esquivant, frappant, feintant et parant de justesse les coups que la personne en face faisait pleuvoir drus.

-Ce Roland est incroyable ! Notre équipière a deux armes, elle devrait le prendre de vitesse, mais il arrive à tout parer !

-C'est à cause de son ärm, grogna Alan. Ce n'est pas une simple rapière. Regarde bien !

Dans une botte presque parfaite, Kelly venait de faire reculer son adversaire en enchaînant les coups tournoyants. Elle prit brutalement appui sur le pan de mur derrière elle et se propulsa par-dessus Roland, et porta une double attaque qui aurait pu le taillader au niveau des hanches. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait : la lame de son ennemi s'était étendue, et déformée de sorte à créer un anneau protecteur autour du jeune homme en bleu. Se sentant exposée à une contre-attaque, elle rompit vite le combat, prenant quelques mètres de distances.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on appelle cet ärm « le Fouet-rapière »… Marmonna Kelly en reprenant sa respiration.

-Oui, fit Roland avec son éternel sourire. Je suis content d'en avoir fait l'acquisition, sans lui je serai bien mal en point à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il n'est pas qu'utile en défense. Tu es prête ?

**SHLAK !!**

Une lanière de roc fondit sur Kelly, qui l'arrêta de ses deux lames croisées, mais sentit passer le choc.

-Urgh…

_Sous sa forme de fouet, cet ärm est à la fois maniable et lourd… Si je me cantonne à la parade, je vais me ruiner les poignets en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !_

-Je vais devoir accélérer un peu le mouvement, prévint Roland. Ne m'en veux pas, mais ça va faire assez mal !

-Pas de problèmes, répondit-elle avec un sourire enchanté.

-Je crois qu'ils n'ont fini de se faire des politesses, marmonna Paul à l'oreille de Mathieu.

-Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle la «Guerre en Dentelle», répondit celui-ci.

Roland leva son fouet, et Kelly apprêta ses lames pour parer ou détourner l'attaque.

_L'avantage, c'est que son ärm est fait de pierre. Il est très puissant, mais pas trop rapide pour moi, heureusement. Maintenant que je connais son rythme, je vais pouvoir répliquer !_

Avec un sifflement, la lourde lanière fila vers Kelly. Mais à mi chemin, elle changea de couleur et accéléra brutalement, s'enroulant autour de la taille de sa victime prise par surprise. Roland tira d'un coup sec, et telle une toupie envoya la candidate de la Cross Guard tournoyer parmi les ruines, les vêtements sévèrement brûlés par le fouet de magma.

-KELLY !!! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Paul et Mathieu, tandis qu'à Ragenrave retentissait un concert de cris de désespoir et de frayeur.

La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté, une main crispée sur une large brûlure s'étalant sur sa taille.

-Mon Fouet-rapière est fait de roche, mais en son cœur sommeille la puissance d'un volcan, avertit Roland.

-J'ai cru remarquer… Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas si je passe la vitesse supérieure ?_ Cimeterres de Feu ! _

Les cimeterres de Kelly changèrent progressivement de couleur, comme s'ils étaient chauffés au rouge. Tout d'un coup des flammes les enveloppèrent, et Kelly se jeta de plus belle sur Roland, un arc d'étincelles accompagnant chacun de ses coups.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était clair que le combat était tourné à l'avantage de la jeune femme : non contente de parer sans problèmes les coups de fouet de son adversaire, elle le serrait de près, ses lames embrasées ne le manquant que d'un cheveu. Brusquement, elle s'agenouilla, passa sous la garde de Roland et de ses cimeterres fit deux traces incandescentes sur la veste du jeune homme qui ne s'était pas reculé à temps.

-Ouais, joli ! s'écria Mathieu.

-Son flux de magie est beaucoup plus fort à présent, elle a décidé de se battre à fond ! Dit Paul, l'air optimiste.

-Ooooh, je suis désolée Roland j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ! s'exclama aussitôt la fan girl en regardant d'un air inquiet le blondinet retirer sa veste, révélant une chemise blanche légèrement brûlée.

-Tu disais ? Ironisa Mathieu en regardant Paul qui avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerf (_comme l'arbitre qui se tapait la tête contre un mur un peu plus loin_).

-Je vois que tu aimes bien les Ärms brûlants, fit Roland en jetant sa veste. Tu les manies exceptionnellement bien, et ton sixième sens est pour ainsi dire parfait. Mais que dire de ton endurance… Ajouta-t-il d'un petit ton navré en regardant la jeune femme respirer bruyamment, la main toujours posée sur sa plaie.

Il leva la main, montrant un anneau orné d'une topaze taillée en carré.

-**Nature ärm** : **Les Cubes de Pierres** !

Les tas de pierres qui jonchaient le sol se mirent à voler à faible altitude, et à se rassembler de manière à former de gros cubes qui encerclèrent Kelly. Celle-ci se mit en garde, grimaçant de douleur quand le pommeau d'un de ses cimeterres effleura sa blessure.

-_Dansez_… » Murmura Roland.

Les cubes se précipitèrent sur Kelly, qui réussit à les éviter en enchaînant des acrobaties plus décoiffantes les unes que les autres.

« Elle ne pourra pas durer longtemps comme ça, fit Alan à l'oreille de Gaïra. Elle a encaissé trop de dégâts lors de l'attaque de ce Fou. »

Une vague de murmures effrayés se fit entendre quand Roland accula Kelly contre un mur, après qu'elle ait esquivé de justesse un des cubes.

« Joli. Mais c'est fini pour toi ! dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Surgissant des décombres, deux cubes foncèrent sur Kelly, la prenant en tenaille et par surprise.

-_Version 2_ ! »

**BRAAM** !

Les deux monstrueux blocs de roches se heurtèrent avec un bruit de fin du monde.

« C'est… Pas possible ! Il l'a tuée ! S'écria quelqu'un dans le public.

-Elle doit être en bouillie !

-Ne l'enterrez pas trop vite, dit Alan, qui avait inexplicablement gardé un air calme.

-Je vois… Une utilisation judicieuse de son ärm, non ? » Sourit Danna, les yeux fixés vers la sphère brillante dans le ciel.

Celle-ci montrait Kelly, bien vivante, tenant ferme une lance dotée de lames enflammées des deux côtés qui lui avait permis de bloquer l'attaque de Roland.

« Ohooo, quel talent ! Pendant quelques instants, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais tuée ! Mais je vois avec soulagement qu'il n'en est rien, ajouta le manieur de pierre en applaudissant.

-Contente de ne pas te décevoir, haleta Kelly. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je peux tout à fait me débrouiller comme une grande.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Voyons maintenant comment tu vas contrer la suite…

Kelly serra les dents, attendant de voir d'où viendraient les prochains cubes, essayant de toutes ses forces de garder à distances les deux blocs qui essayaient de la broyer. Soudain, elle entendit une voix grave retentir juste à côté d'elle.

-**3**…

_Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

-**2**…

_Ça vient des cubes ? Je dois me dégager !_

-**1**…

…_Je n'y arrive pas ! Il…Il m'a eue !_

-**0** ! »

Les deux blocs explosèrent, recouvrant la zone de poussière et de gravats.

-Un… Un Nature ärm qui fait exploser la roche ? dit Paul.

-Mon Dieu… Et Kelly qui a été prise entre deux feux ! Murmura Mathieu d'une petite voix étranglée.

-C'est sûr, ça n'a pas dù lui faire de bien, s'écria l'arbitre. Dois-je annoncer le vainqueur ?

-P…Pas encore !

Kelly s'était relevée, couverte d'ecchymoses et de brûlures. Elle s'appuyait sur sa double lame en respirant avec difficulté.

-Je rends justice à ton courage, lança Roland, mais c'est fini. Tu as à peine la force de te tenir debout ! Je n'aime pas tuer, alors s'il te plaît abandonne !

Les cubes lévitèrent de manière à encercler la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire et leva sa main droite.

-Je ne suis pas encore finie, Roland ! Je vais continuer à me battre !

-Dans ce cas… _Dansez _!

Les cubes fondirent sur Kelly, leur masse imposante pulvérisant les pans de murs sur leur trajectoire. Ils s'agglutinèrent autour de la jeune femme, la faisant disparaître aux yeux de tous. Quelques minutes plus tard, les blocs explosèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant.

-KELLY ! » Hurlèrent en même temps Paul et Mathieu.

A Ragenrave, la foule poussa des cris d'horreurs.

« Elle a dù être réduite en miettes !

-Quelle Horreur, une si jeune fille !

-Vous voyez quelque chose, à travers cette poussière, vous ?

-Attendez ! s'écria Gaïra. Regardez plus attentivement ! »

Une lueur était apparue au centre du nuage de poussière et de fumée qui s'élevait autour du lieu de l'explosion.

« Je sens comme une onde de magie positive, murmura Mathieu.

-Ouaip. Quel timing impressionnant ! Surenchérit Paul en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Une sorte de grande boule de feu flottait à mi-hauteur à la place de Kelly.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Un Nature ärm ?

Roland avait l'air perplexe.

-C'est une sacrée protection, en tout cas, pour résister à mes cubes de pierre. Mais elle doit être sur les genoux à présent. L'avoir invoqué dans son état… Elle ne pourra pas le maintenir longtemps. _Dansez_ !

Derechef, une dizaine de lourds blocs de roche s'abattirent sur la boule enflammée et explosèrent à son contact. Mais la protection ne disparut pas.

-Le flux de magie de Kelly est constant, et monte en puissance, remarqua Paul. On peut dire que c'était l'ärm à utiliser pour cette situation !

La boule de feu eut soudain un frémissement et s'ouvrit, prenant la forme de deux ailes se déployant. Kelly tomba en douceur sur le sol, l'air en pleine forme. Ses plaies avaient disparues, comme sa fatigue.

-**Holy ärm** : **Ailes Ardentes** ! Annonça-t-elle d'un petit ton satisfait. Non seulement il guérit mes blessures et restaure mon capital de magie, mais en plus il me garantit une protection quasi-totale durant l'opération !

-Je vois… Un sacré atout ! Bien, je suppose que mes cubes ne me servent plus à rien. C'est le moment de faire intervenir nos gardiens.

-Certes, fit Kelly, la mine résolue.

-Ah, notre pyrotechnicienne favorite serait-elle résolue à se battre sérieusement ? Demanda Mathieu.

Roland eut un sourire enjôleur.

-À moins que tu ne préfères… Le Corps à Corps ?

-Oh Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !

Kelly se mit à sautiller sur place, les mains vissées sur ses joues écarlates alors qu'elle subissait les effets d'une crise de «Kawaïtude» digne de la plus allumée des Fan girls.

-Mathieu, des fois je me dis que ton optimisme frôle le non-sens, marmonna Paul en se massant les tempes d'un geste las.

Le jeune homme en tenue de baroudeur ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se précipiter sur le terrain afin d'en coller une à la jeune femme, histoire de la faire revenir sur Terre.

-**Guardian ärm** : **Le Serpent de Magma** ! s'écria Roland.

Une tour en ruine non lui de lui explosa, tandis qu'une gigantesque forme reptilienne écarlate et dégageant une chaleur infernale jaillissait des décombres fumants, sa gueule libérant un hurlement caverneux.

-Viens à moi, **Drake **! s'écria Kelly en levant le pouce.

-Trop tard ! dit Roland, alors que son serpent se précipitait sur Kelly pour l'engloutir.

**SBAM**.

Kelly avait disparu, et une sorte de muraille noire en écailles dotée de nervures de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre avait arrêté l'attaque du serpent. Une sorte de grondement issu du fond des âges se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que… Serpent de Magma, perce cette barrière ! Hurla Roland.

Le reptile de roche en fusion prit du recul, et se jeta de plus belle contre la paroi écailleuse. Celle-ci se déploya tout d'un coup, propulsant la bête incandescente dans les ruines, et révélant un énorme dragon noir au ventre rouge, aux ailes ténébreuses, entre les pattes (_musclées_) duquel se tenait Kelly, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-**Tu m'as appelé, maîtresse, et je suis venu**, rugit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. **Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service **?

-Ta cible pour aujourd'hui est ce beau jeune homme là bas, Drake. Bats-le, mais ne l'abîme pas, d'accord ? C'est l'homme de ma vie !! Miaula-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Le dragon nommé Drake tendit une patte et fit monter Kelly sur son dos. Puis il s'avança vers Roland, chacun de ses pas ébranlant un peu plus les ruines environnantes.

-Serpent de Magma, attaque ! Finit par crier Roland.

Le reptile volcanique se jeta droit sur le dragon, qui ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'éviter. Au contraire, il le frappa en plein vol d'une de des pattes garnies de griffes titanesques, le plaqua au sol, le saisit entre ses mâchoires puissantes et l'ingurgita comme un vulgaire spaghetti. Il rota d'un air philosophe et continua son avancée.

-Il a avalé mon serpent de lave ? Balbutia Roland, estomaqué.

-Eh oui ! Chantonna Kelly. Drake est un dragon de feu, donc ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes majeurs…

-Les… **Les Cubes de pierre** ! _Dansez _!

Une centaine de blocs apparurent et attaquèrent la bête de cauchemar. Jouant des griffes, des ailes et de la queue, le dragon se débarrassa d'eux, réussissant même à en renvoyer quelques uns à l'envoyeur. Quand une véritable escadrille fonça vers lui, il ouvrit sa gueule dentue et les noya dans un torrent de flammes fuligineuses. Les cubes explosèrent en vol, sauf quelques uns qui allèrent s'écraser au sol. L'un d'entre eux fila droit sur Roland, qui sauta en l'air mais ne réatterrit pas : des ailes avaient poussé sur son dos, lui permettant de voler à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Kelly arrêta de se battre pour éponger ses yeux noyés de larmes d'émerveillement.

-Un… Un Ange !!!

Sur le côté du terrain, Mathieu et Paul tombèrent à la renverse.

Soudain, Kelly remarqua une sorte de tatouage sur les bras (_dénudés à cause de l'explosion du dernier cube_) de Roland.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

-La preuve que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. C'est la marque des élus du Fantôme. Tu es forte, toi aussi. Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ? Il t'apposera sa marque, et nous pourrons vivre pour l'éternité !

Drake disparut, et Kelly atterrit en douceur.

-Tu veux dire… Pour l'éternité avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

-Bien sûr. Vivons ensemble pour toujours !

(_Mode shojo on_)

Kelly s'élança vers Roland en riant, des larmes de joies coulant le long de ses joues. Roland atterrit et lui tendit les bras.

-Rejoins moi, et je te montrerai que le Fantôme est vraiment quelqu'un de bon, puisque je l'aime !

(_Bruit d'un disque qui s'enraye_)

Kelly stoppa net.

-Qu'as-tu dit à l'instant ?

-J'ai dit que j'aimais le Fantôme, pourquoi ? Roland avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

Sur le bord du terrain, Paul et Mathieu s'étaient planqués derrière un rocher.

-Non seulement il l'a dit en face d'elle, mais en plus il le répète ! Souffla le premier, l'air terrorisé.

-Je propose que l'on prépare dès à présent une boîte d'allumette pour ramasser ce qui restera de lui, dit le second d'un ton funèbre.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, dit Kelly d'une voix monocorde, tu te fiches que je sois folle de toi, et en plus ta préférence va à un homme c'est ça ?

-Eh bien… Oui, répondit Roland en souriant maladroitement.

-Je vois, dit-elle dans un murmure terrifiant.

-Oh… Fit l'arbitre.

-Mon… Couina Mathieu.

-Dieu ! Marmonna Paul en se pelotonnant derrière son abri improvisé.

Les cimeterres réapparurent dans les mains de Kelly et se couvrirent à nouveau de flammes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Roland.

-ESPÊCE DE GOUJAAAAAAAAAAT !! FLAME CROSS !" Hurla Kelly en fouettant l'air de ses lames.

Deux ondes enflammées apparurent, et se croisèrent juste devant Roland, le percutant de plein fouet dans une explosion de feu assourdissante. Tel un pantin désarticulé (_et légèrement cramé_), Roland fut catapulté contre un mur, s'enfonça à moitié dedans, retomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

* * *

"V… Vainqueur : Pour la Cross Guard, Kelly ! Balbutia l'arbitre en désignant d'une main tremblante la jeune femme qui ne décolérait pas. 

-Paul, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais vexer Kelly, dit Mathieu, sa mâchoire frôlant ses chaussures.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que je reste avec toi quand elle est présente, et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage… »

A Ragenrave, la foule explosa en un concert de cris de joie, mais teintés d'une certaine nervosité quand ceux qui les poussaient était des hommes.


	7. MÄR alpha, round 2

**Mathieu Versus Lyria**

Kelly se dirigea vers ses deux compagnons, toute guillerette.

« Et voilà le travail !

-Bien joué, la complimenta Paul. Un très beau combat.

-Oui, tu as raison, et surtout très émouvant ! Un vrai remake des Feux de l'Amour ! Insinua Mathieu d'un ton impertinent.

Kelly se tourna vers lui, un charmant sourire sur les lèvres, mais irradiant d'une aura de violence palpable.

-Après ce magnifique duel, poursuivons la onzième bataille du War Game ! S'écria l'arbitre. Qui osera se proposer ? Y a-t-il des volontaires parmi l'équipe de la Cross Guard ?

A ce moment, Mathieu arriva en courant au milieu du terrain.

-Quel enthousiasme ! Le deuxième joueur de la Cross Guard a l'air très motivé !

-C'est surtout que j'ai envie de vivre, marmonna l'insupportable baroudeur en regardant Paul retenant sur le bord du terrain une Kelly folle de rage.

-Qui s'avance pour l'Echiquier ?

-Laissez moi m'occuper de lui, dit la frêle silhouette encapuchonnée en s'avançant.

-Bien ! Voici donc nos combattants pour ce second Round ! Pour la Cross Guard : Mathieu !

Le public à Ragenrave explosa dans un concert d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Voyant cela dans le disque étincelant, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'inclina de façon extravagante.

-Pour l'Echiquier… Lyria, du trio des Fous !

L'adversaire de Mathieu arracha son manteau, de sorte que les spectateurs découvrirent une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, vêtue d'une tenue rappelant celle d'une bibliothécaire et portant des lunettes énormes. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ärms à part une boucle d'oreille brillante et un anneau Andarta.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda l'arbitre en regardant chacun des combattants. COMMENCEZ !"

* * *

"**Nature ärm** : **La Hache du Berserker** ! s'exclama Mathieu en brandissant sa bague représentant une tête d'ours.

Il y eut un flash lumineux, et une grande hache à deux mains apparut, sa lame dentelée rappelant la gueule d'un grizzly. Mathieu la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, une bise glaciale émanant du tranchant acéré.

La jeune femme farfouilla dans son chemisier, et en tira un pendentif en forme de livre.

-**Le Grimoire du Thaumaturge** ! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix lasse alors qu'un épais volume apparaissait dans sa main.

-C'est ça, ton ärm ? S'étonna Mathieu. Tu n'en as pas de meilleur ?

-Non.

-Je vais te faire assez mal, si tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, reprit-il d'un ton condescendant, accoudé sur son arme.

-Mais viens donc, je t'attends, M. le Bûcheron, répliqua la jeune femme en feuilletant son livre.

-A ton avis, quel est le pouvoir de cet ärm ? demanda Kelly à Paul.

-Je l'ignore. Mais ça a intérêt à être costaud, si elle veut pouvoir résister à la Hache du Berserker.

-Commençons en douceur… _Kalt_ ! S'écria Mathieu en brandissant son arme.

La hache se mit à émettre une lueur d'un bleu glacial, et des choses étincelantes apparurent autour de sa tête. Criant d'une voix forte, Mathieu fendit l'air et projeta une volée de cristaux de glace tranchants comme des rasoirs en direction de son opposante. Celle-ci leva son livre comme pour se protéger avec, et les cristaux furent absorbés.

-Un nature ärm de glace, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix calme. Qui peut refroidir l'air autour de lui, jusqu'à des températures mortelles… Et qui peut même altérer la forme de son porteur !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? On dirait qu'elle a analysé les capacités de mon ärm !_

-C'est le pouvoir de mes lunettes, fit Lyria comme en réponse à l'air ahuri de Mathieu. Elles peuvent déterminer les pouvoirs de chaque ärm…

-Ah oui ? Et bien analyse donc ça ! **Nature ärm** : **la Loupe Incendiaire** !

Mathieu tendit le bras, révélant un petit bracelet. La hache disparut et fut remplacée par une loupe de deux mètres de long, avec une lentille gigantesque. Mathieu la leva et la fit se baigner dans les rayons du soleil. Quelques instant plus tard, un rayon ardent fila droit sur la jeune femme qui, une fois encore, l'intercepta avec son grimoire. Changeant de tactique, Mathieu fit tourner la loupe sur elle-même. Il envoya non pas un, mais des dizaines de rayons brûlants sur Lyria, qui se contenta de les bloquer avec son livre.

_Tsss… Son ärm doit bien avoir une limite ! Si je multiplie mes attaques en changeant d'ärms, elle ne pourra pas l'absorber encore une fois !_ Se dit Mathieu. Il toucha sa chaîne de ceinture en forme de lianes entrelacées.

-**Nature ärm** ! **Le Lierre Epineux** !

La loupe disparut, et à la place des lianes barbelées d'épines noires surgirent de la main du combattant de la Cross Guard et cinglèrent en direction de la pièce de l'Echiquier qui, imperturbablement, opposa son grimoire, et les plantes furent encore une fois aspirées.

-Mais tu sais faire que te défendre ou quoi ? s'écria Mathieu, très énervé.

-Mat', calme toi ! Si tes attaques à distances ne marchent pas, vas-y au corps à corps ! Intervint Paul.

-Ok… C'est parti !

Mathieu fonça vers son adversaire, les poings serrés. Lyria feuilleta son livre à toute vitesse, et tendit le doigt vers lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Un peu tard, mon pauvre. Tu m'as fourni tout ce dont j'avais besoin. _Flèches de Glace_ !

Le livre et sa main luirent d'une même aura bleutée, et une dizaine de traits de givre frappèrent Mathieu en pleine course, le catapultant contre un mur.

-Mathieu ! s'écria Kelly, angoissée.

-Ouille, ça doit faire mal… grimaça Paul.

Mathieu se redressa et fit réapparaître sa Hache.

-Saleté… _Kalt_!

Il projeta vers son ennemie une rafale de lames de glace.

-_Mur solaire_ ! S'exclama précipitamment celle-ci.

Un rideau de lumière brûlante apparut devant elle, faisant fondre les cristaux avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Sans laisser à Mathieu le temps de se reprendre, elle tourna trois pages et ajouta :

-_Piège de Ronces_ !

De gigantesques ronces apparurent sous les pieds du jeune homme et poussèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, l'emprisonnant au sein d'un roncier très dense, pourvu d'épines acérées.

-Je reconnais cette attaque, murmura Mathieu. Ne me dis pas que…

-Et si ! répondit Lyria. Le Grimoire du Thaumaturge ne sert à rien tant qu'il n'a pas absorbé les attaques ennemies. Mais une foi que c'est fait, ses pages se remplissent de sorts relatifs à l'attaque aspirée. Maintenant, j'ai des attaques de glace, de feu et basées sur les plantes… On va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser !

-J'allais le dire… _Kalt_ !

Les plantes qui le maintenaient prisonnier se racornirent et devinrent blanches et brillantes. D'un revers de Hache, Mathieu brisa en mille morceaux le roncier congelé. Il fit tourner sa hache entre ses mains comme pour s'exercer, puis en frappa le sol. Une bande de terre couverte de verglas fila en direction de Lyria, et se couvrit de pics de glace prêts à l'embrocher. Elle tendit la main et projeta une poignée de flammes à leur rencontre, annihilant l'attaque. Elle concentra sa magie en lisant à toute vitesse l'une des pages de son livre.

-_Blizzard mortel_ !

D'un majestueux revers de bras, elle invoqua une énorme tourmente de neige au dessus du terrain, et un tourbillon de gel s'acharna sur Mathieu. Les personnes présentes à côté du terrain furent environnées d'un champ de force qui les protégea du froid mordant, alors que la pièce de l'échiquier avait invoqué un globe de flammes la protégeant du froid.

-Quelle… Puissante magie ! Murmura Paul. Même d'ici je peux sentir sa force !

-Mathieu va être transformé en glaçon s'il ne fait rien !

Le blizzard se dissipa au bout d'un moment, laissant la zone intégralement couverte de neige. Il n'y avait plus de traces de Mathieu.

-C'est déjà fini ? S'étonna l'arbitre.

-Non, répondit la jeune femme. Tu ferais aussi bien de sortir, je sens ta présence ! Ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix.

L'un des monticules de neige se mit à frémir et à grandir. A grandir beaucoup, même.

-Est-ce que Mathieu est aussi grand que ça ? demanda Kelly.

- Non. Enfin, pas sous sa forme humaine… Répondit Paul en désignant du menton ce qui venait de surgir de la neige.

Un ours.

Un gigantesque Grizzly à la fourrure brune constellée de neige, son souffle créant un tourbillon de neige et de buée, étreignant dans sa patte avant droite la Hache du Berserker.

-Voilà donc le pouvoir de la hache du Berserker… Elle change son porteur en ours pour le protéger des baisses de températures qu'elle provoque. Très pratique, observa Lyria.

L'ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et brandit sa hache. Il inspira profondément, et poussa un rugissement dantesque, qui fit se boucher les oreilles à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Tu fais beaucoup de bruit, mais tu agis peu, nota la jeune femme. Il me faut peut-être te sortir de ton hibernation… _Flèches de Glace_ !

Une fois encore, des traits de givre furent envoyés droit sur Mathieu, et le frappèrent de plein fouet. L'ours ne broncha pas, car les projectiles gelés n'avaient même pas traversé son épaisse fourrure.

La pièce de l'Echiquier marmonna un juron et changea de page.

-_Moineaux de Feu_ !

Un vol de flammes ressemblant à des oiseaux fila à toute vitesse sur l'ours. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de hache, et les flammes tombèrent au sol, changées en glaçons. Mathieu poussa un nouveau rugissement qu'il ponctua d'un titanesque swing de hache. Une onde tranchante alla pulvériser le mur devant lequel se tenait Lyria quelque secondes avant. Elle réatterrit, et se retourna à temps pour voir un ours déchaîné la charger. Elle surmonta sa peur et continua de compulser son volume.

-_Stalagmites_ !

Des pics de glaces jaillirent tout autour du grizzly déchaîné, et se rejoignirent de sorte à créer une cage. Avec un grognement dédaigneux, la bête émietta ses barreaux d'un coup de sa lourde hache.

-Il est totalement incontrôlable sous cette forme… Dit Paul.

-Tu as raison, répondit Kelly. Ni le froid, ni le chaud ne pourront l'affecter. Je me demande ce que cette Lyria va faire, à présent…

La même question avait dù effleurer l'esprit de cette dernière, comme le montrait son air désemparé face à l'ours hurlant sa rage non loin d'elle. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, et reprit son assurance.

-_Coup de Soleil_ !

Le nuage menaçant qui planait au dessus du terrain fut troué de dizaines de rayons de soleil, allant s'élargissant, jusqu'à baigner totalement les ruines enneigées. L'air jusque là glacial se fit plus étouffant, et la bise mordante qui soufflait disparut. En quelques instants, un soleil de plomb tapait dur sur la neige, qui se mit à fondre à une vitesse alarmante. Comme si cette soudaine irruption du beau temps le dérangeait, l'ours poussa un rugissement déchirant, et commença à reprendre forme humaine.

-Les Nature Ärms sont renforcés lorsqu'ils sont utilisés dans un contexte favorable à leur élément, lança Lyria. C'est pourquoi je t'ai rendu quasiment invincible en plongeant ces ruines sous la glace, une belle erreur de ma part. Mais à présent ta forme d'ours t'handicape, et te voilà contraint de la quitter…

-Belle analyse, très chère ! répondit Mathieu en grimaçant un sourire sardonique. J'admets de mon côté que je t'ai largement sous-estimée, en particulier quant aux capacités de ton satané bouquin…

-Bien ! Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Mathieu fronça exagérément les sourcils, comme s'il était pris dans les méandres d'une réflexion compliquée. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

-Suis-je bête ! J'ai encore un ärm en réserve, tout chaud tout beau, et je ne songe même pas à l'utiliser ! Mais quel abruti, hahahahahahahahahaha !

_Il essaye de me déconcentrer, ou bien a-t-il vraiment un ärm en réserve_ ? Se demanda Lyria en contemplant d'un air incrédule son adversaire se traiter de tous les noms et se frapper lui-même.

Mathieu posa d'un geste désinvolte sa lourde hache sur son épaule et glissa sa main dans le col de son t-shirt.

-Je ne vais pas attendre bien gentiment que tu reprennes l'avantage ! _Gardiens Sylvestres_ !

La main de la jeune femme se mit à luire d'un éclat émeraude, et quand elle l'ouvrit, une dizaine de glands s'y étaient matérialisés. D'un geste sec, elle les jeta devant elle, et à peine avaient-ils effleuré le sol qu'un bosquet d'arbres de belles dimensions apparut. La pièce de l'Echiquier claqua des doigts, et les arbres s'animèrent, sortirent leurs racines du sol et se dirigèrent vers Mathieu, tendant leurs branches et poussant des hululements sinistres.

Ce dernier sortit quelque chose de sous son T-shirt et brandit le poing, tenant entre ses doigts une chaîne en métal au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon en forme de planche de surf.

-Elles sont jolies, tes plantes vertes, s'exclama-t-il en concentrant une quantité phénoménale de magie. Laisse-moi donc les arroser ! **Raz-de-marée **!

La terre se mit à trembler tandis qu'un grondement terrible faisait vibrer l'air. Les ruines se dessinant à l'horizon s'écroulèrent comme si elles avaient été percutées par un bélier. Quelques minutes plus tard, une déferlante d'eau inonda le champ de bataille sous cinq mètres d'eau. Les autres combattants furent emportés dans les airs par le même champ de force qui les avait protégé du froid quelques minutes auparavant. Lyria siffla bruyamment, et les arbres s'assemblèrent autour d'elle et s'enracinèrent profondément, attendant l'impact de la vague.

Mathieu, perché sur un mur qui avait tenu le choc, marmonna un juron en voyant les arbres résister face aux flots.

-Pas de chance, mon petit, railla Lyria qui s'était hissée au faîte de l'un d'eux. Les arbres savent y faire, pour résister aux inondations ! C'est un ärm assez pratique que tu as là, mais si la surface couverte est stupéfiante, la profondeur laisse à désirer !

Mathieu se fendit d'un sourire horrible à voir.

-Mais qui a dit que c'était fini, ma chère ? Recouvrir le terrain d'eau n'était que la première étape, maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent.

Il montra du doigt un point derrière lui.

-Regarde bien.

Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, une vague titanesque, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut apparut en haut d'une des collines surplombant le champ de bataille, et commença à dévaler la pente, balayant tout sur son passage grâce au simple déplacement d'air qui le provoquait.

-Ça te va comme profondeur ? Demanda ingénument Mathieu à son adversaire. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton maillot de bain ! Ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard terrifié de cette dernière.

Dans un bruit de fin du monde, le tsunami s'abattit sur les ruines, noyant tout.

Mathieu tendit le bras en direction de la vague, et quelque chose de brillant surgit des profondeurs. Une fraction de seconde avant d'être balayé par le mur d'eau, il fut emporté par un surf d'argent et fila le long du rouleau, une main vissée sur son chapeau et l'autre brandissant la Hache du Berserker.

-Oh la vache… C'est quoi ce Nature ärm démentiel ? Balbutia Kelly en contemplant les eaux déchaînées qui tourbillonnaient sous eux.

-Cette Lyria doit être réduite en miettes, à moins qu'elle n'ait trouvé un moyen de ne pas se prendre de plein fouet ce rouleau compresseur… Souffla Paul.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les eaux s'apaisèrent, et Mathieu se retrouva seul sur le lac artificiel qu'il venait de créer, debout sur son surf providentiel. Soudain, quelque chose creva la surface à quelques encablures de lui : un bloc de glace venait de surgir des profondeurs. En son centre, une frêle silhouette marmonnait des mots de pouvoirs les yeux rivés sur son bouquin.

-Elle a invoqué une gangue de glace pour se protéger du choc et éviter la noyade… pas mal. Mais manque de chance pour elle, ça me donne une idée en or ! S'écria triomphalement Mathieu.

Il se changea à nouveau en ours -sa planche de surf s'agrandit aussitôt pour lui éviter de sombrer- et fila sur elle à grande allure. Arrivé à petite distance, il sauta à une hauteur incroyable (_surtout si l'on garde à l'esprit le fait que c'était un ours qui sautait_) et retomba en frappant de toutes ses forces du plat de sa hache sur la boule de glace, la propulsant dans les profondeurs. Il bondit sur son surf, et brandit à deux mains sa hache, qui devint d'un bleu éblouissant, presque blanc.

-_ZERO ABSOLU _! Rugit-il en l'abattant dans l'eau.

L'air sembla se figer sur place. Un froid mortel venait de prendre place de la chaleur relative qui baignait l'ensemble du terrain. Le lac se mit à briller d'une aura blanche aveuglante. Quand les spectateurs purent rouvrir les yeux, leur cœur manqua un ou deux battements : l'intégralité de l'eau avait été changée en glace. Seul sur la banquise, un ours reprenait son souffle, appuyé sur sa hache.

-Im…Impossible ! Haleta Kelly.

-Voici donc l'ultime pouvoir de la Hache, murmura Paul. Je préfère ne pas penser à la quantité de magie nécessaire pour baisser la température à ce niveau…

-Quels rebondissements ! s'exclama l'arbitre, qui avait réussi à dominer son ébahissement. Le terrain des ruines a été successivement changé en paysage enneigé, en lac, et à présent en banquise ! Un match titanesque ! Mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop tôt pour l'épilogue…

-COMMENT ?

Une lumière venait de se mettre à briller quelque part sous la banquise.

L'ours eut un grognement incrédule, alors que la lumière dorée se faisait de plus en plus proche et que la glace au dessus d'elle se mettait à fumer. Soudain, une colonne de feu brisa la banquise, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par d'autres piliers ardents. Sur la glace, l'ours se mit à courir pour échapper aux flammes. La température devint si chaude que la glace ne fondit pas : elle s'évapora dans un énorme nuage de vapeur.

Une fois les volutes de vapeur dissipées, il ne resta sur le terrain désormais désert que deux silhouettes haletantes, l'une appuyée contre un mur et l'autre à genoux, étreignant un livre.

-T'es… Vraiment… Une super dure à cuire, hein ? Marmonna Mathieu entre deux inspirations salvatrices.

-_Le Pilier Solaire_, la plus forte attaque du domaine feu de mon grimoire, expliqua Lyria avec un pâle sourire. En tout cas, tu es impressionnant toi aussi : réussir à exécuter une attaque aussi puissante… J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'enterrer sous le fond du lac, protégée par une aura de feu. C'était juste !

-Ouaip. Mais on est à bout tout les deux à présent. La dernière attaque sera la bonne !

-_Puit de Science_ !

Lyria lâcha son livre qui se mit à flotter dans les airs, grand ouvert. Puis deux bras et deux jambes de magie pure lui poussèrent alors qu'il se mettait en garde, ses bras se couvrant tour à tour de flammes, de glace ou de ronces.

-C'est la dernière capacité de mon ärm : il s'anime et utilise tout ce qu'il a absorbé pour se battre comme un gardien. Et toi, que vas-tu lui opposer ?

Mathieu se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il tendit le bras droit, révélant l'ärm qu'il venait de passer à son index : une bague représentant un labyrinthe vu de haut.

-**Guardian ärm** : **Maze**. »

L'air se mit à trembler autour de Lyria et du livre humanoïde. Soudain le gardien se désactiva et, dans un parfait ensemble, Mathieu et la pièce de l'Echiquier baissèrent la tête, comme s'ils étaient rentrés en transe.

* * *

Lyria ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle vit un plafond de pierre, et sentit la même pierre dure sous elle.

_J'ai dù perdre, et être jetée au cachot… Mais attend un peu… Il n'y a pas ce genre d'architecture à Lestower_ !

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle était allongée contre le mur d'un couloir étrange, taillé d'une pièce dans le roc. Aucune porte n'était en vue, et le couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Plus étrange : bien que le couloir ne soit pas à ciel ouvert et malgré l'absence de torches, on y voyait comme en plein jour.

Lyria commença à marcher, espérant trouver une issue. Mais au fur et à mesure que les couloirs débouchaient sur des cul-de-sac ou des jonctions sans fin, l'appréhension la gagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir dans tous les sens, complètement paniquée. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'affala contre un des murs, épuisée.

_MAIS OU SUIS-JE A LA FIN_ ?

En chancelant, elle continua d'avancer dans un couloir similaire à celui où elle s'était réveillée (ainsi qu'à tous les autres, au passage), moins par réel espoir de trouver la sortie que par réflexe.

_Je n'y comprends rien ! Pas de portes, pas de plafond, pas de repère… Ça ne peut pas être un gardien ! Il n'en existe pas d'aussi énormes ! C'est peut-être une dimension alors ?_

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, les murs se mirent à briller, et des sigles apparurent à leur surface. En les observant attentivement, Lyria se rendit compte que c'était des M stylisés. Sauf à un endroit : sur la paroi derrière elle, une main invisible se mit à écrire une phrase :

**Tu t'amuses bien **?

-Hein ? Qui est là ? Qui es-tu ?

La phrase s'effaça, progressivement remplacée par une autre.

**A ton avis !**

-Mathieu ? C'est… L'effet de ton ärm ? Où suis-je ?

**Dans une dimension créée par mon esprit. Trouves-en la sortie, et tu gagnes.**

-Et… Si je perds ?

**Question stupide.**

Lyria déglutit péniblement.

**Mais tu peux toujours te rendre !**

-Ça, jamais !

**Bonne réaction.**

Au bout du couloir, Lyria vit se matérialiser une sorte de petite étincelle.

**J'espère que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je pimente un peu la partie !**

L'étincelle eut un soubresaut et se changea en une tornade de flammes qui se mit à avancer à grande allure en direction de la pièce de l'Echiquier.

_Nom de… !!_

Elle porta prestement la main à son cou afin d'activer l'ärm qui devait pendre au bout de sa chaînette. Hélas, sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

_Quoi ? Tous mes Ärms ont disparus ?_

Lyria toucha des doigts ses épaisses lunettes, mais là aussi, rien ne se produisit. En désespoir de cause, elle se rangea à la solution de base : courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle avait beau être rapide, les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle. Finalement, la jeune femme se retrouva acculée par la colonne ardente dans une impasse.

_Non… Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant !_ Pensa-t-elle en tâtant frénétiquement le mur.

Ses doigts accrochèrent tout d'un coup une aspérité, qui s'enfonça avec un léger clic. Le pan de mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait tourna brusquement sur lui-même, la sauvant de la crémation à quelques secondes près.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans une vaste salle rectangulaire, bordée de piliers et avec un trou dans le plafond, d'où descendait un puit de lumière, illuminant une table de marbre. Sur la table se trouvait un amas d'objets brillants : les Ärms de Lyria.

_Enfin les voilà… Grâce à eux je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici !_

Une fois encore, des mots apparurent sur la pierre de la table.

**Je me demandais si un jour tu finirais par trouver cette salle. Tu as été assez lente !**

-Rigole tant que tu le peux, Mr le Bûcheron ! Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir grâce à eux, et je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ensuite !

Elle fouilla dans le tas et en sortit une bague ornée d'une sorte de tourbillon.

-**Andarta **! Emmène moi aux ruines de Henyl !

Mais rien ne se produisit.

**Manque de bol, ça ne marche pas ! Les Dimension Ärms ne s'activent pas dans l'enceinte de Maze. Trouve autre chose !**

Lyria serra les poings et termina de récupérer ses Ärms.

_Si je ne peux pas en sortir par Andarta, je vais utiliser la force !_

-**Le Grimoire du Thaumaturge** ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son pendentif.

_Et j'ai de la chance : quelques sorts sont restés inscrits_ !

Elle feuilleta quelques pages et, choisissant un sort, concentra sa magie au maximum.

_Je vais jeter à bas ce foutu labyrinthe, en une seule attaque !_

-_Anneau de Givre_ !

Le sol autour d'elle se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, et un cercle de glace se forma autour d'elle. Sur un geste de son invocatrice, ce dernier s'élargit brusquement et alla percuter les murs avec une puissance terrifiante. Mais le Labyrinthe ne s'écroula pas.

Lyria jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la table.

**Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok, je ne suis pas contre…**

Les piliers se dressant près des murs, et qui avaient été recouverts de glace par le sort, semblèrent devenir translucides et se ratatiner en une série de blocs de givre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les amas de glace explosèrent partiellement, et ne resta d'eux que des statues en forme d'ours. Un rugissement terrifiant fit vibrer l'atmosphère quand elles s'animèrent et descendirent de leurs piédestaux en grognant.

-Oh mon Dieu… Balbutia Lyria, complètement encerclée.

**Tu peux m'appeler Mathieu.**

Dans un ensemble parfait, les monstres de givre se jetèrent sur elle.

* * *

A Ragenrave, la foule était perplexe. Depuis près d'une douzaine de minutes, les seules images du combat étaient celles des deux protagonistes immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, le visage dénué de toute expression. Pendant un moment, l'arbitre avait même envisagé de déclarer le match nul, car aucun des deux ne semblait être en mesure de se battre. Debout à côté du terrain, Paul et Kelly observait en silence la suite des évènements.

Soudain, une longue estafilade apparut sur le torse de Mathieu, éclaboussant de sang ses habits.

« Mathieu ! s'écria Kelly.

Le visage imperturbable du combattant de la Cross Guard fut traversé par une vague de souffrance, mais il tint bon.

-Elle se défend, cette pièce de l'Echiquier, murmura Paul. Mais Mathieu est encore plus coriace qu'elle.

Il avait à peine fini de dire ces mots que le corps de la jeune femme se couvrit de plaies, et elle tomba à quatre pattes, du sang aux lèvres, alors que Mathieu semblait lui aussi sortir de sa torpeur.

-T'es… Décidément une dure à cuire… Haleta-t-il en une parodie de sourire. Depuis que j'utilise Maze, tu es la seule à avoir trouvé le moyen de t'en sortir.

Lyria ne répondit pas, luttant toujours pour ne pas s'effondrer face contre terre.

-Et pourtant c'était une combinaison en or ! Un gardien créant une dimension dans mon esprit, où je peux inclure les capacités de mes Ärms. Les Dimensions Ärms sont inutiles, pour briser le labyrinthe il faut briser mon propre esprit... Personne n'avait pensé qu'un Holy ärm pouvait abolir l'aliénation mentale qui retenait l'esprit de ma cible dans le labyrinthe. Lequel as-tu utilisé pour te libérer ?

-Esprit Libre… Marmonna Lyria en touchant du doigt sa boucle d'oreille.

L'arbitre arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Bien ! Il semblerait que la victoire revienne à Mathieu, vu que notre combattante n'arrive plus à se tenir debout après l'utilisation de cet ärm étrange. VAINQUEUR…

-Attendez !

Tout le monde regarda Mathieu avec stupéfaction. Il s'était agenouillé près de la jeune femme qui, en tentant de se redresser, était tombée en arrière, perdant du même coup ses lunettes. Et sans ses cul-de-bouteille lui cachant les trois-quarts du visage, une seule pensée vint à tous les hommes de l'assistance : elle était fichtrement mignonne.

Mathieu lui prit doucement la main et lui demanda :

-Mademoiselle, me ferez vous le plaisir et l'honneur d'accepter de faire quelques pas avec moi après ce combat, afin que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ? Je dois dire que ce duel m'a fait découvrir une jeune femme tout à fait remarquable, et je regretterai toute ma vie d'avoir laissé passer une chance de discuter avec une fille comme vous.

Le rouge vint aux joues de Lyria (au passage, ça lui allait très bien), qui après un moment de silence étonné finit par balbutier :

-Euh… Je… Je…Enfin…D'accord... Mais seulement si…

-Hum ?

-Seulement si vous me laissez gagner, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Mathieu d'une petite voix misérable. Si je perds moi aussi, IL me punira, pour ma défaite et pour celle de Roland.

Mathieu jeta un bref coup d'œil à la petite silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait à côté du terrain. Il aida Lyria à se relever et cria d'une voix forte :

-J'ABANDONNE !!

Un silence assourdissant suivit cette remarque. A Ragenrave, les trois meneurs de la Cross Guard paraissaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles, et la foule semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Sur le bord du terrain, Paul se frappa le front du plat de la main alors que Kelly brisait le verre dans lequel elle était en train de boire.

L'arbitre poussa un soupir résigné.

-Vainqueur… Lyria, pour l'Echiquier ! »

Celle-ci se jeta au cou de Mathieu, qui rougit comme un collégien, tandis que des exclamations amusées et des ricanements bébêtes s'élevaient de la foule à Ragenrave.

* * *

La chronique ne retint pas pour la postérité les commentaires des coéquipiers de Mathieu.


	8. MÄR ALPHA, round 3 écrit par Grosmatou

**Paul versus Théo**

**Cette partie du combat a été rédigée par le créateur du personnage de Mathieu. All right reserved**

_Fin de la deuxième rencontre de la onzième bataille du War Game, score : un partout,_

_Au terme d'une bataille d'anthologie, à l'épilogue pour le moins étonnant, Matthieu et Lyria sortirent, ensemble, de l'arène. _

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ce combat contre toi !

- Ton père doit être un voleur.

- Ah bon ? Fronçant les sourcils, Pourquoi ?

Matthieu eut un sourire éclatant et rempli (à mort) de tendresse.

- Il a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux.

-OOOOOOOHHHHHHH dit une Lyria rougissante de plaisir

Devant tant de roucoulades, nous aurions presque put entendre des dizaines de violons entamer leur plus beau morceau romantique, lorsque deux traits enflammés vinrent vites (ou plutôt très très vites) à la rencontre des deux tourtereaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que….. Mugit Matthieu, **Hache du Berserker**, _kalt_ !!!!

Une bise glaciale enveloppa l'attaque, puis deux gros morceaux de glace rebondirent sur le sol.

-MATTHIEU !!!!! VIENS ICI PRENDRE LA RACLEE DE TA VIE !!!!!!!!

Obligé de délaisser les yeux (superbes au demeurant) de Lyria, le concerné se mit à observer un poil plus attentivement son environnement immédiat. Il put alors noter de manière forte intéressante que devant lui se tenait, prête à lui sauter dessus, Kelly, furieuse, tenant ses lames d'effrit enflammées dans chaque main. Le seul rempart à ce courroux n'étant que Paul essayant de la retenir, mais il est vrai d'une manière peu convaincue. (En fait, on peut dire qu'il ne la retient que jusqu'au moment ou elle sera assez calme pour ne pas commettre de meurtre.)

-Mat, je pense qu'il serait bon pour ta santé de disparaître quelques temps, dit Paul toujours prêt à donner des conseils pertinents, même avec un ton faisant passer la banquise pour un enfer.

-Oui, euh… Lyria ?

-Oui mon Mathou ? Ronronna la bibliothécaire sexy.

_Kelly : Mais laisse moi Paul !_

Surveillant d'un œil inquiet ses deux amis, Matthieu eut une phrase pleine de courage.

-Je crois qu'une retraite stratégique s'impose. Pourrais-tu utiliser ton Andarta et nous mener loin d'ici ?

_Kelly :_ _Tu ne veux quand même pas le laisser impuni ?!_

-Ragenrave ?

_Paul : J'accumule la rancune patiemment._

-Non, plutôt un endroit tranquille, isolé, (sourire colgate) où on ne serait que tous les deux, tu vois ?

_Paul : __Tu me promets de ne pas le tuer ?_

_-_Oui dans le désert ! Rien que nous deux à l'ombre des dunes ! Oh mon aaaaamooouuurrr, ce serait merveilleux !

-T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Dit un Matthieu franchement étonné par toute cette débauche de verbiage amoureux.

-(Oh mon dieu, LE Sourire Malicieux de déesse) Un peu, mais j'adore voir ton amie enragée, minauda-t-elle.

Matthieu prit alors les deux mains de Lyria dans les siennes (faites rejouer les violons, SVP), la regarda yeux dans les yeux, lui sourit et lui dit tendrement.

-On est vraiment fait pour s'entendre tous les deux, maintenant…..

_Kelly : __RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Paul : Bon ok, (raclement de gorge) un, deux… __Oh ciel, quel malheur ! Je l'ai lâchée ! (My goodness)_

-… Si on pouvait se presser, j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ces dunes dont tu m'as parlée.

**-DRAKE**, AU PIED !

-Tout de suite, Darling. **Andarta** ! Au Désert Trois-quarts Vide !

Et sur ce, ils disparurent. Laissant, un, Kelly folle de rage et de frustration (ben oui, elle n'a pas put se venger dans l'instant, donc elle ne le fera jamais, elle n'est pas rancunière….. N'est-ce pas ?), et deux, Paul très calme mais pensant déjà aux multiples vacheries qu'il pourrait faire au « couple de l'année ». (Il est rancunier.)

-Ah le lâche ! Le traître ! Il est parti avec sa traînée !

-Kelly….

-Euh, SVP… dit l'arbitre avec l'air blasé de celui qui sait détenir une grosse boite de somnifère à la maison, serait-il possible qu'on continue, par pitié ?!

Kelly et Paul regardèrent l'arbitre avec la tête de gens qui viennent de se rappeler quelque chose d'important. Paul :

-L'arbitre a raison Kelly. Calme-toi, nous avons une bataille à gagner.

-Ok Paul, euh, ça ira ?

-Bien sur, voyons. A l'arbitre. Je suis prêt.

On entendit distinctement un soupir de soulagement.

-Bonne chance Paul ! On est tous derrière toi !

A ces mots, tout Ragenrave abandonna leur début de tournoi de belote coinché. (On ne sait jamais, elle peut peut-être nous voir la dame)

Quant à Paul, il s'avançait tranquillement vers l'arène, à peine avait-il le torse un peu plus bombé, mais on sentait qu'il se retenait de lancer des phrases du genre : « Je suis seul face à mon destin à présent » ou « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire triompher le bien sur le mal » ou encore «EH, regarder les filles ! Je vais sauver le monde ! ».

En face de lui, une petite silhouette dont le visage disparaissait sous la capuche de son long manteau noir s'avança, arrivée à une dizaine de mètre de Paul, elle lui demanda avec une voix semblable à celle d'un héros de Oui Oui :

-Etes-vous bien sur d'être amis ?

Étonné par cette question peu commune de la part d'un membre de l'échiquier avant un combat, Paul répondit :

-Certains, on s'entend très bien même ! Bon ok, on se chamaille parfois, mais c'est surtout lorsque les deux autres zigotos commencent à faire leur gamin.

-Tu n'aimes donc pas les enfants, Paul ?

Pris de court.

-Euh…. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais bon, il est vrai que je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par tout ce qui a trait à l'enfance.

-Dommage.

Sur ce dernier mot, il entreprit de défaire son manteau. Cela fait, Paul ainsi que le reste de l'assistance purent admirer un…. (Mince alors !) magnifique Teddy bear d'un mètre de haut. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus mignon , de couleur marron, il ne semblait avoir comme ärms, en plus d'une canne à pommeau ornée d'un cristal noir, qu'un pendentif double face, l'un neutre, l'autre moqueur, et une bague à l'annulaire gauche. A noter qu'il puait le bonbon à la fraise.

-Je m'appelle Théo. Allez Paul, tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi ?

A Ragenrave, le public se taisait, une véritable chape de plomb de silence pesait sur le château. On pourrait se demander ce que l'assistance aurait bien pu faire d'autre,

Certes le nouveau combattant étonnait, mais comme il faisait parti du fameux trio des fous, on ne pouvait décemment juger l'avenir du combat sur son apparence, donc on se taisait et on attendait les prochains délires et invraisemblances à venir.

Seule Kelly eut une parole :

-Oh bon sang…

Qui fut complétée par un Matthieu rentré précipitamment. (Suivi de Lyria, évidemment)

-De bonsoir !

-Ah, te revoilà toi ! _(Note au futur metteur en scène, penser à produire une version avec accent marseillais)_

Des flammèches se mirent à danser sur la tête de la jeune femme.

-Euh, dis Kelly comme Paul va se battre, pourrait-on présenter un front uni pour une fois ?

-Ok, mais fais gaffe à tes fesses. T'as pas intérêt à te faire trop entendre !

-Messieurs êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda l'arbitre, puis sans attendre de réponse. Commencez !

-Eh bien mon grand garçon, chantonna Théo, allons-y ! **Weapon ärm: Dark Crystal Staff**, _Sword_!

Non seulement le pommeau en cristal, mais aussi l'ensemble de la canne du Teddy se mit alors à luire d'une aura noirâtre. Celle-ci grandit, se modela, puis finalement se durcit sous la forme d'une épée courte noire ; loin d'être lisse sa lame était au contraire recouverte de piques acérés sur toute sa partie inférieure, de sorte que l'on pouvait imaginer aisément que son but était plus de déchiqueter que de couper proprement.

-Bon ben, jouons alors, dit Paul dégoulinant de sueur et d'une voix mal assurée. Il empoigna le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet gauche et déclara, **Weapon Ärm** **Épée de cyclone** !

Se mettant à courir sur ses petites pattes velues, Théo s'écria :

-Et c'est partie pour un super duel d'escrime, youpi !

Et il sauta vers Paul…..

Sur le coté de l'arène, une sueur froide coulait franchement sur les nuques de Matthieu et Kelly.

-Kelly, Paul s'est bien fait traité contre sa micro-arkto-phobie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais contre ça, j'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une rechute.

-Oh, merde.

-Sa micro-arkt… quoi ? Demanda Lyria

- il est allergique aux ours en peluche.

…….qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif tout en bloquant maladroitement l'épée de son adversaire. S'ensuivit alors un étrange ballet. Profitant de sa petite taille, d'une vitesse hallucinante et de saut de kangourou ; au cri de guerre « Youhou, tu es mon ami » ; Théo ne cessait de presser son adversaire. En frappant d'estoc et de taille, en se fendant de manière extravagante ou encore en essayant de le raccourcir au niveau des membres inférieurs, il ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Face à cela, Paul en était réduit à reculer encore et encore, esquivant et parant les nombreuses tentatives de son adversaire, pourtant tenant le même rythme que le Teddy, il ne semblait ni déborder, ni essouffler. Tout le public attendait le moment ou passant à la vitesse supérieur Paul reprendrait l'avantage. Seulement rien ne venait, se cantonnant dans une défense aride ; au final, coûteuse en énergie, et pourvoyeuse de nombreuses coupures, il semblait incapable de porter le moindre coup. Jusqu'au moment ou (toujours avec une voix de télétubbies) Théo déclara :

-Je sens ton sentiment de répulsion envers moi, mon petit Paul, envers toute les choses de l'enfance. Quel dommage que ta peur domine ta haine, et qu'elle t'empêche de me toucher…..

-Tu n'es qu'une immonde créature ! Cria Paul, J'eusse aimé que tu aies eu des propriétaires et que le plus petit de leurs enfants t'ait jeté au feu !

-Des mots tout cela, j'ai torturé et tué mes proprios il y a longtemps, et (hihihihi !) je ne vais pas tarder à faire la même chose avec toi, Paulinou.

Sur ces mots, Théo repartit à l'attaque, et surprit Paul en augmentant son rythme de frappe. Après 4 ou 5 coups parés in extremis, mais lui coûtant tout de même deux autres longues estafilades au visage, son adversaire le projeta en arrière à l'aide du pommeau de son épée, puis effectua un impressionnant salto arrière se retrouvant à 5 mètres devant Paul.

-Essaye de bloquer ceci ! _Spike Ball_ !

Sur ces mots, son Weapon arm se transforma à nouveau, pour prendre la forme d'une immense masse d'arme que Theo projeta à une vitesse surprenante pour sa petite taille. Sa chaîne s'allongeant démesurant, elle vint percuter Paul à la poitrine avant qu'il ait put totalement l'esquiver.

-Et maintenant, version_ Hammer_ !

Le souffle coupé, propulsé contre un mur par la violence du choc, puis couché à terre, il vit avec horreur le Teddy bear venir vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair en tenant à bout de bras un marteau géant.

-PAUL !!! Crièrent avec angoisse Kelly et Matthieu, Ressaisis-toi !

_Ils sont drôles eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un semi-remorque, et en plus ce Teddy me paralyse. _Puis en jetant un coup d'œil à la masse marron qui arrivait sur lui, Paul eut un pale sourire. _Mais… c'est qu'il n'est plus du tout mignon maintenant…_

En effet, Théo était loin d'être aussi avenant que quelques secondes auparavant. Au moment où il fut au-dessus de Paul, des griffes acérées et des crocs immenses lui étaient apparus, enfin des cicatrices couraient sur son pelage dorénavant mité. D'une voix de biker sataniste (impossible de décrire autrement), il gueula :

-JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE !

Et il abattit le Hammer sur Paul…

Un même « NON » de désespoir sortit de la bouche des combattants de La Cross Guard.

-Il est mort, personne ne peut résister à cela.

-Et nous avons perdu en plus…

-Vos gueules ! Aboya Gaïra. Regardez plutôt, l'arbitre n'a encore rien dit.

-Tu as senti, Kelly ?

-Oui, son potentiel magique est remonté d'un coup, rien n'est fini.

Ils eurent tous les deux un grand sourire.

-Cela ne fait même que commencer, dit Matthieu, ce Teddy va vite comprendre son erreur de s'être montré sous son véritable jour.

Sure de son fait, c'est à ce moment que Théo décida de rendre sa forme de canne à son Weapon. Pensant découvrir un macchabée écrasé, il vit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait que l'herbe d'écrasée.

C'est alors qu'une voix bien connue s'éleva.

-Tu es toujours une horrible chose Théo, mais tu ne me rends plus impuissant désormais.

On vit alors Paul, le manteau lacéré, la chemise et le torse ensanglantés, sortir lentement de derrière un mur.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, et si je te taille en morceau en chantant des comptines ? Tu ne survivras pas à un nouveau corps à corps dans ton état mon pauvre Paul. **Dark Crystal Staff**, _Axe_ !

Une longue hache apparut alors dans sa main…

-Peuh, copieur va ! Dit Matthieu.

…puis il reprit sa course à la Speedy Gonzalez vers Paul.

-**Épée de cyclone**, _rafales_.

Paul se mit alors à faire tournoyer cinq ou six fois son épée devant lui, ce qui produisit à la surprise de tous, autant d'ondes de vent d'une vigueur peu commune qui vinrent à la rencontre du Teddy, le soulevèrent de terre et le projetèrent au loin par la voie des airs, lui faisant d'ailleurs mordre la poussière a l'atterrissage.

-C'est bien pour cela que je ne vais pas te laisser m'y embarquer. (Une de ses boucles d'oreille s'illumina) **Dimension Ärm Clignotement**.

Paul disparut alors…

-Enfin, il se décide à utiliser ses ärms et à passer à l'attaque, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Gaïra.

-Quel est cet arm Clignotement ? Demanda Dana

-C'est un dimension qui lui permet d'aller ou il veut dans un certain périmètre, soit il décide de manière précise l'endroit, soit il le laisse faire de manière aléatoire, c'est cela qui lui a permis d'esquiver le Hammer. Tiens, regardes.

… pour réapparaître au sommet de la seule tour du château tenant encore debout. Montrant au ciel la bague qu'il portait à la main droite, il cria :

-**Guardián Ärm,**** Vol**** de corbeau**!

Un nuage noir prit alors forme au-dessus de sa tête, un nuage de plumes, de becs, de serres et de croassements.

_-_Allez-y mes beaux, faites-moi de la charpie de ce nounours. En piqué !

Des dizaines de corbeaux foncèrent sur Théo, qui se mit à se défendre de façon désespéré en donnant moult coups de hache sur les volatiles, mais vite débordépar le nombre, il commença à prendre de terribles coups de becs.

-Si cela continue ainsi, il ne va pas faire long feu. Dit Kelly avec un sourire satisfait.

-La question centrale est de savoir ce qu'il va faire maintenant. Son Weapon a beau être surprenant et lui donner un avantage certain au corps à corps, il ne justifie pas sa présence au sein du trio des fous. Lyria, pourrais-tu nous éclairer ?

-Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais vous allez voir…

-Théo, je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas le loisir d'abandonner.

-Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, petit Paul, la suite arrive. **Holy** **Ärm**, **la Malle à jouet** !

Au milieu de la masse de volatiles, une lueur provenant du pendentif du Teddy apparut, grandit, les corbeaux furent projetés en arrière, et on put voir une grande malle en bois recouvert de graffitis enfantins. Passablement énervés, les oiseaux se jetèrent alors sur cet obstacle imprévu sans aucun résultat probant, la malle restait intacte.

Paul rappela ses corbeaux et dit, acerbe :

-Efficace comme protection.

-N'est-ce pas ? Déclara Théo du fond de sa planque. Non seulement cela me protège de la plupart des attaques physiques, mais en plus je suis soigné des quelques dégâts que tu m'as infligés. C'est la face neutre de mon pendentif.

-Par contre niveau attaque, c'est déplorable.

-Oh, ça c'est le rôle de la face moqueuse… **Guardian Ärm**: Le Pantin !

_Deux ärms en un seul ? _pensa Paul. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

La malle se mit alors à tripler de volume, puis d'un coup une sorte de diable sorti de sa boite se propulsa vers Paul, comme il était muni d'une tête (ou la mâchoire prenait énormément de place), de deux bras aux doigts crochus, et d'un tronc démesuré en accordéon (ne semblant pas avoir de longueur limite) qui le reliait à sa malle, on pouvait penser raisonnablement que ce n'était pas pour lui faire qu'un gros bisou.

-_Clignotement_ ! Cria Paul.

En une fraction de seconde, il disparut de son perchoir pour réapparaître une dizaine de mètre plus loin à terre, cela pour voir à nouveau le diable foncer sur lui.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il a beau être rapide, il ne peut pas arriver si près de moi en un laps de temps si court._

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Théo chantonna sadiquement :

-Le pantin est toujours à l'écoute des enfants, Paul, si bien qu'à tout moment il sait ou tu te trouves.

_D'accord… bon ben je sais ce qui me reste à faire._

_-__Clignotement_ !

Et il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître sur un mur, il y eut un « zut » de dépit, puis il redisparut pour cette fois arriver sur une étendue de terre dégagé ou il se mit à courir…

-Hi hi hi hi hi, cela ne sert à rien Paul, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de fuir pour te battre et mourir dignement !

… il clignota, et continua sa course quelques secondes dans les airs jusqu'au moment ou il s'écria en prenant son collier :

-**Witherwing** !

Deux grandes ailes noires lui apparurent alors sur le dos, il se mit à planer avec élégance, puis piqua à la rencontre du pantin.

-Des ailes ? Comme Roland ? Bon, plumes-le !

-**Épée de cyclone** !

L'arme lui apparut dans les mains, puis il fut sur le gardien adverse. Évitant les poings et les griffes grâce à son vol rapide et élégant, il commença à tourner autour, puis maniant vite et fort l'épée de cyclone, se mit à tailler de vastes croupières dans le revêtement de toile du pantin. Malheureusement, il apparut vite aux spectateurs que ce travail de destruction ne gênait pas outre mesure le gardien, en effet sa taille immense compensait les dégâts que Paul lui infligeait.

Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ses coups de griffes se firent plus précis, obligeant Paul à les parer avec sa lame, et lui interdirent l'approche de son corps. Ce duel griffes contre épée continua jusqu'au moment ou croyant voir une ouverture dans la défense du pantin, Paul fondit sur le haut de son tronc. Mais son adversaire fut plus rapide, une des mains frappa Paul sur le coté, lui arrachant un bon tiers de son aile droite. Propulsé comme une balle de ping-pong, et avant qu'il est put esquisser le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme fut accueilli par l'autre main qui le percuta violemment et l'envoya en chandelle dans les nues.

Un nouveau cri d'angoisse retentit dans le public, semblant inconscient Paul arriva au faite de son ascension, puis chuta très vite en direction de la gueule grande ouverte qui l'attendait. (Comme s'il était une cacahuète qu'on avait lancée négligemment)

Un rire hystérique monta de la malle. Croyant voir en direct la fin de son ami, Kelly commençait à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'un violent cris de guerre retentit dans le ciel. Alors qu'il allait être gober, Paul se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, son épée tenue à bout de bras.

« _Tornade_ !! ». Il se forma alors un tourbillon autour de lui, évitant la bouche, la trombe frappa sous le menton et en un éclair décapita le pantin, puis réduisit en charpie le long torse et les bras. Privée de son lien avec la malle, la tête s'écrasa au sol, tandis que Paul atterrissait lourdement. (Vous avez déjà réussi un atterrissage propre avec une aile déchiquetée, vous ?)

-Hourra, bravo Paul ! Cria Matthieu.

La malle disparut. A sa place, se tenant sur sa canne Théo eut un sourire inquiétant.

-Oui, bravo Paulinou. Tu as bien passé les tests d'admission.

Le jeune homme se relevait difficilement, la manche droite de son long manteau était déchirée et laissée voir une large coupure ensanglantée le long de son bras, le visage pale et le souffle court, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je mène une équipe un peu spéciale. Je crois que je vais t'inclure dedans.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ! Je crois surtout que je vais te réduire en miette, oui. Jamais je n'irai dans une quelconque équipe avec toi !

_- Ton ami est mort, Matthieu. Dit tristement Lyria._

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ce n'est pas possible._

_-Tu verras… _

-Tss-tss, je ne vais pas te demander ton avis, mon enfant…

**Darkness arm, Ames volées** !

Sa bague se mit à luire faiblement, puis la pierre s'ouvrit, s'en échappa une douzaine d'ectoplasme qui s'alignèrent devant le teddy.

Théo fut alors pris d'un immense fou rire et hoqueta :

-Esclaves… hahahahahuhuhu…. Ce garçon est votre cible… hihihihihihi… allez ! Mouahaha… expliques-lui la suite, Roland.

Les âmes commencèrent à tourner autour de Paul qui tenta, sans succès, de les chasser à grands coups d'épée. _Bizarre j'ai l'impression que je m'affaibli, mais… mon potentiel magique baisse aussi… pas d'erreur, je perds mes forces…_

Roland avait perdu son éternel sourire, son regard était même empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

-Cet arm a pour propriété d'invoquer des âmes de combattants vaincus précédemment, celles-ci vont sans relâche poursuivre la personne qui leur est indiquée afin d'aspirer son fluide vital jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Cela fait, l'âme de l'infortuné rejoint l'arm et devient l'esclave de son propriétaire. Il n'y a pas de contre-mesure à part peut-être le sceau du mort ou le grimoire du thaumaturge. Je ne cache pas que c'est un sort assez déplaisant.

-Mais pourquoi rit-il ainsi ? Demanda Kelly.

-C'est la contrepartie, dit Lyria. Il entend les hurlements d'agonie ou de désespoir de ses esclaves, certains en meurent de peur ou deviennent fous, lui, il se marre…

-Déplaisant est un euphémisme, bon, je vais attendre alors. Déclara Paul d'une voix lente.

Un silence interloqué suivit ses paroles.

-Quoi, tu ne tentes rien ? Tu n'essaies même pas de t'échapper ?

-Cela ne ferait que m'affaiblir encore plus Matthieu, soupira-t-il.

- Abandonnes alors !

-C'est une manie chez toi ! Non, c'est un duel à mort.

Paul croisa les bras, et dans le silence (mis à part les rires volontairement non contrôlés de Théo) l'assistance attendit sa chute.

Son visage devint cadavérique, sa respiration sifflante, des marques rouges puis sanglantes apparurent sur ses mains, ses bras, et enfin son visage. Ne pouvant plus se tenir debout, il s'agenouilla.

-Paul…. Soufflèrent tristement Matthieu et Kelly.

- Je pense que c'est bon maintenant. Levant sa main gauche. Je t'invoque **Midnight** **Vulture** !

Puis il s'écroula à terre.

C'est alors que derrière lui une forme sombre apparut, deux ailes spectaculaires, un corps osseux, des serres comme des poignards, et un bec en forme de sabre se dessinèrent. Ce qui ressemblait à un immense vautour noir atterrit à coté de Paul.

-Je suis là maître, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, vous êtes près de l'issue fatale. Désignez-moi votre ennemi. Votre sang s'écoule, il crie vengeance.

Rassemblant ses forces, Paul dit doucement à l'oreille du vautour :

-C'est le petit ours à la canne là-bas. Mais n'effectues pas tout de suite la vendetta, contentes-toi de le désarmer et de le malmener, arrêtes-toi au moment ou je dirai ton nom.

-Très bien, maître.

-Va !

Midnight pris alors son essor et fonça en direction de Théo, voyant cela ce dernier redoubla de rire, puis d'une voix étranglée :

-Un gardien dans son état, il est fou ! Je vais le balayer en un coup ! Hahahahahaha ! **Dark Crystal Staff**_ spear_ !

Une lance de deux mètres apparut dans ses mains, puis entre deux hoquets hilares, la propulsa de toutes ses forces vers le vautour…. Qui loin d'être ralenti, la repoussa négligemment d'un coup d'aile, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire fétu de paille ; puis piqua sur le teddy.

-Ce n'est pas possible, vu l'état de son manieur, ce ne devrait être qu'une simple baudruche… **La Malle à Jouet**.

Et il s'enferma à nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, le vautour se posa, et sans aucune peine défonça le métal du coffre avec son bec, puis à l'aide d'une de ses serres, il attrapa le nounours terrifié, le jeta à terre, l'y plaqua, et enfin approcha son long bec de la tête…

-Midnight ! Ramènes le près de moi !

Ceci fait, Paul à l'agonie murmura :

-Ce vautour gagne en force à mesure que moi je les perds, si jamais je viens à mourir, il devient quasiment invincible, et ne disparaît que lorsque mon meurtrier m'a rejoint dans la tombe. Tu n'as donc pas le choix. Détruis ton Darkness pour me guérir, sinon…

Les yeux agrandis par la frayeur, Théo ne discuta pas. Il retira sa bague et brisa la pierre, dans l'instant les ectoplasmes disparurent.

-Bien, Midnight, occupes-toi de notre ami maintenant.

Avant qu'il ait put pousser le moindre cri, on vit la tête du Teddy rouler à terre.

L'arbitre qui s'était approché pour suivre la scène protesta :

-Mais il a cru que vous alliez lui laisser la vie sauve… il aurait sûrement abandonné…

Le visage toujours recouvert de balafres, mais retrouvant des couleurs, Paul se releva et dit :

-C'était un duel à mort, il aurait du s'en rappeler… et puis on ne sait jamais. Un nounours, c'est pas franc.

Puis, il s'éloigna sous les hourras de ses deux amis.

**FIN**


End file.
